Blog użytkownika:Szczerbek25/Miłość we współczesności
' thumbCześć. To mój pierwszy blog. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Długo myślałam nad fabułą, aż w końcu doszłam do wniosku, że napiszę coś, czego jest już dużo, ale po swojemu.' Podstawowe informacje: *'Valka nie żyje' *'Stoick jest właścicielem firmy wycieczkowej' *'Pyskacz to nauczyciel' *'Bohaterowie słabo się znają i chodzą do 1 liceum' *'Będzie Histrid' *'Będzie trochę akcji, ponieważ osobiście nudzą mnie blogi, w których jest same mizianie się' *'Myśli będą pisane kursywą' *''' Nie będę już przedłużać. Życzę miłego czytania, przepraszam za błędy i proszę o szczere komentarze. ' ' Rozdział I' Perspektywa Astrid ''Dziś mija siódma rocznica śmierci mojej mamy. Nie wiem, czy mam iść do szkoły, czy nie. Czy naprawdę chcę przez cały dzień na pytania typu "Wszystko w porządku" odpowiadać zwykłe, smutne i nieprawdziwe "tak"? Po pewnym czasie ludzie i tak zorientują się, że tylko ich spławiam. W takie dni jak dziś nigdy nie imprezuję. Siedzę w moim małym, oblepionym szarą tapetą pokoju, schowana za szafą i udaję, że to tylko zły sen. Mimo, że za oknem świeci duże, jasne śłońce, a jego delikatne promienie muskają mnie po policzkach to i tak na mojej twarzy nie ma uśmiechu. Dla innych ten dzień jest taki sam jak wczorajszy, czyli nudne lekcje i odpały z kolegami. No, ale nie dla mnie. Koniec! Muszę wziąć się w garść i przestać myśleć o samych smutnych rzeczach. Powoli wstałam z łóżka i popatrzyłam przez okno. Chociaż, że świeciło słońce to zbierało się na deszcz. Odwróciłam się i poszłam do łazienki. Kilka minut i byłam ogarnięta. Miałam zamiar związać włosy w taki sam warkocz jak zwykle, ale najwyraźniej nie było mi to pisane. Gdy już kończyłam to gumka wystrzeliła w moją suczkę Wichurę ( był to młody owczarek niemiecki, którego sieść była koloru brązowego, w niektórych miejscach przechodząca w ciemną żółć). Bardzo się wystraszyła i podarła moją bordową bluzę, która jako jedyna nie była w praniu. - Dzięki przyjaciółko, więć teraz muszę iść w krótkim rękawku, a pogoda byle jaka. - powiedziałam i ruszyłam po plecak. Nagle usłyszałam dzwonek, więć szybko poszłam i otworzyłam drzwi. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu w progu stał nikt inny niż mój chłopak Sączysmark. - Wow! Ciekawe po co przyszedł. I tak byliśmy parą tylko na pokaz, więc o co mu może chodzić? - Cześć Astrid. - niby powiedział spokojnie, ale po jego minie wnioskuję, że jest zdenerwowany. ''- Hej. - przytaknęłam. - Muszę ci o czymś powiedzieć - powoli przęłknął śline - ja, to znaczy my musimy się rostać. - Co!? - krzyknęłam tak głośno, że chyba usłyszeli mnie na końcu ulicy - więć najpierw na kolanach błagasz mnie, abym została twoją dziewczyną, a teraz o tak po prostu ze mną zrywasz? - Tak - powiedział tak oschle, że miałam ochotę mu przylać - taa, już sobie pójdę. - Idź i nie odzywaj się do mnie! - krzyknęłam i pokazałam mu język, a on momentalnie zniknął. - No to pięknie! - warknęłam do siebie pod nosem - Ten dzięń jest po prostu SUPER! - powiedziałam ironicznie - Najpierw bluza, a teraz to - nałożyłam plecak i poszłam w kierunku szkoły. Droga do szkoły minęła mi bardzo szybko. Może to temu, że cały czas myślałam o Sączysmarku i jego arogancji. No nie wiem... Z pochyloną głową zbliżałam się do wejścia, gdy zauważyłam znajome buty. One napewno należa do Heatery( dziewczyna o kruczoczarnych włosach, moja najlepsza kumpela, która jako jedyna wie o mojej rodzinie). Ale chwila tych obok nie kojarzę. Podniosłam wzrok i skierowałam go na stoją na przeciwko mnie dziewczynę z trzema blond warkoczami. Chyba ją kojarzę ... - Ooo! Astrid! Cześć. To Szpadka - Heatera popatrzyła na mnie upominającym wzrokiem i mówiła dalej - no z naszej klasy. - Racja - odpowiedziałam i przywitałam blondynkę. ''Dla innych to, że nie zna się osób z swojej klasy jest dziwne i niezrozumiałe, ale dla mnie ... to normalne. Nie lubię zawierać wielu nowych znajomości, ale skupić się na jednej. Jak to mi tata mówi "Jestęś antyspołeczna skarbie. Powinnaś więcej czasu spędzać z swoimi rówieśnikami.". Mój tata jest kochany, ale od śmierci mamy sam mnie wychowuje i nie dokońca dobrze mu to wychodzi. - Astrid, Astrid - Delikatny głos wyrwał mnie z zamyśleń - Wiesz już z kim będziesz w parze na festiwal projektów? Bo ja jestem z Szpadką. - Co, jaki festiwal? - Nie mogę sobie przypomnieć o jaki projekt chodzi. Ostatnio miałam o wiele ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie niż to. - Nie mów mi, że zapomniałaś. - powiedziała gniewnie Heatera - No dobra, chodź to ci pokażemy. - kiwnęła porozumiewaczo do Szpadki i razem pociągnęły mnie do tablicy ogłoszeń. Popatrzyłam na białą kartkę z listą przygotowaną przez szkolnego pedagoga, Pyskacza Gbura i nie mogłam uwierzyć w to co jest tam napisane. - Ej, Astrid - ocknęłam się - ty jesteś z tym przystojnym brunetem, co przyjażni się z przewodniczącym naszej klasy, Śledzikiem. Co! Ja mam być z Czkawką. Z nim. Może jest przystojny i wysportowany, ale po za tym to laluś, który myśli, że bezkarnie może podrywać każdą dziewczynę w szkole. Jezu, ten dzień jest coraz ciekawszy. Co teraz? Może niech jeszcze pękną rury i mnie ochlapią? Tak, to byłoby zdecydowanie najlepsze podsumowanie dnia. Myślałambym tak jeszcze długo, gdyby nie dzwonek. Podniosłam z niemi plecak i z dziewczynami ryszyłyśmy na lekcje. Perspektywa Czkawki Rano obudziłem się z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Niby nie wiem czemu, ale coś podpowiadało mi, że to będzie fajny dzień. Szybko podniosłem się z łóżka, ubrałem swoją ulubioną bluzę z czarnym jak noc smokiem i zszedłem na dół. - Witaj, synu - powiedział jak zwykle promienny Stoick- co ty dziś w takim dobrym nastroju? - tak to jest jak codzień chodzi się z przygnębioną miną. - Sam nie wiem czemu, ale coś mi podpowida, że chociaż raz będzie lepiej. -No dobrze. Tu masz śniadanie, a ja lece do pracy. - Naprawdę nie rozumiem, po co mu się tak śpieszy. Ja tam bym wolał zostać w domu i przez cały dzień nic nie robić. Z wielkim pospiechem zjadłem śniadanie. Można by nawet rzec, że wepchnąłem je na raz do buzi. No, ale bardzo mi się śpieszyło, bo już prawie ósma. Wstawiłem brudne naczynia do zlewu i podszedłem do moich kumpli. - No ile można czekać. - narzekał Śledzik. - Nie wiesz, żę nasz mości książe musi się jakieś półgodziny stroić przed lustrem? - Sączusmark musiał wtrącić swoje trzy grosze, ale ja tylko westchnąłem i zauważyłem brak jednej osoby. - Mieczyk gdzie twoja siostra? - zapytałem, a on machnął obojętnie ręką. - Emmmm, ja tam pamiętam, czy nie pamiętam, a ... poszła z Heaterą . - Ale po co? - popatrzyłem na moich kolegów pytająco, a Śledzik od razu zerwał się do odpowiedzi. - No wiesz Czkawka, to przez ten projekt. Poszły coś omówić, bo są razem w parze. - A tak, zupełnie o nim zapomniałem - klepnąłem się w czoło - a wiecie może z kim ja jestem? - Tak, z Astrid Hofferson. Szliśmy dość szybkim krokiem, mówiąc szczerze biegliśmy.'' Bardzo się ucieszyłem wiadomością z kim będę w parze. Od niedawna zaintrygowała mnie Astrid. Myślałem o niej dniami i czasami nawet nocami. Była inna niż wszystkie dziewczyny jakie znam. Miała twardy charakter, który pomagał jej być niedostępną. To dodawało jej uroku. Ale mimo to chciałem poznać ją bliżej. Wiedziałem, że tam w środku siedzi miła dziewczyna, której czegoś brakuje, ale nie byłem świadomy czego.'' Gdy byliśmy pięć metrów od weścia do szkoły zadzwonił dzwonek, który oznaczał, że się spóźniliśmy. Jak poparzeni wlecieliśmy do szkoły i z hałasem wparowaliśmy do sali. 'Rozdział II' Perspektywa Astrid Nauczycielka sprawdzała obecność, gdy do klasy wtargnęli Czkawka, Śledzik, Mieczyk i Sączysmark - na to imię krew się we mnie gotuje. Byli cali czerwoni. Po prostu 100% buraki. Usłyszałm ztłumiony śmiech i od razu się odwróciłam. Zobaczyłam Szpadkę, która zakrywa ręką swoje usta, aby nikt nie zauważył, że znów jej brat stał się chwilowym pośmiewiskiem. Szczerze, gdyby nie to, że jestem przygnębiona to i ja spadałabym z krzesła przez nieopanowany śmiech. - Przepraszamy za spóźnienie - wycedził grubszy blondyn, było widać, że jest bardzo zdenerwowany. - Spokój! - krzyknęła nauczycielka do śmiejących się na końcu sali dziewczyn - A wy siadajcie na wolnych miejscach. Czwórka chłopaków ruszyła w głąb klasy, szukając miejc siędzących, gdy mnie olśniło. Były tylko cztery wolne miejsca, z których jedno obok mnie. Nie, no tylko tego brakowało. Czyli mój plan, aby cały dzień przeżyć spokojnie pogrążając się w smutku zostanie zniweczony. W głebi duszy modliłam się, aby to nie był Sączysmark. Tego to bym już nie wytrzymała. Nadal byłam na niego dziko wściekła. Zwróciłam swój wzrok spowrotem na moją ławkę, a tam, obok mnie siedział Czkwaka. Nawet się ucieszyłam. Nie musiałam szukać go już po całej szkole, aby omówić szczegóły projektu. Perspektywa Czkawki Miałem usiąć obok Miry, ale gdy zauważyłem, że Astrid gniewnie patrzy na Sączysmarka, który idzie w jej stronę, zmieniłem zdanie. Zwinnym ruchem zagrodziłem mu drogę i sam się do niej przysiadłem. Z drugiej strony to może szybciej się z nią dogadam w sprawie projektu. Ale nie mogłem. Nauczycielka ciągle na mnie spoglądała i nie miałem manewru otworzenia buzi bez dostania uwagi. Zacząlem, więc pisać notakę, która swoją drogą jest wykańczająca. Nagle kątem oka zauważyłem, że piękna blondynka, z którą od teraz będę siedział na polskim, patrzy na mnie tymi swoimi cudnymi oczami. Od razu się zarumieniłem. Próbowałem przestać, ale wychodziło jeszcze gorzej. Dałem za wygraną moim rumieńcom i skupiłem się na straszliwym wykładzie. Miałem wrażenie, że ta lekcja dłuży się w nieskonczoność, gdy w końcu zadzwonił ciężko wyczekiwany dzwonek. Wszyscy wyszli z sali, a ja stojąc już pewnie poza jej ścianami zatrzymałem się przed Astrid. - Czyli to z tobą mam robić ten projekt - zapytałem jakby nigdy nic. - Chyba tak - odpowiedziała obojętnie. Już miałem zapytać ją kiedy się spotkamy, ale zawołała ją Heatera, a ona szybko do niej podeszła. Postanowiłem później z nią pogadać i udałem się do kumpli. Późniejsze lekcje były tak przynudzające, że prawie zasnąłem, aż w końcu nadszedł czas na ostanią lekcję, czyli godzinę wychowaczą. Nie taką zwykłą tylko kolejny wykład z serii "Jak wy się zachowujecie". Nasz wychowawca Pan Gruby jak zwykle powtarza to samo. Najpierw strasznie nakrzyczał na blliźniaki za te ich ciągłe kłótnie i bójki. Potem sprowokował Sączysmarka do złego zachowania i wstawił mu uwagę. To u niego normalka. Zawsze tak robi, bo jak się na ciebie uweźmie, to zrobi wszystko, naprawdę wszystko, aby tobie żyło się jak najgorzej. Minęło trochę czasu i na mnie tęż pszyszła pora. Posłał mi to spojrzenie, którego większość klasy się bała i już miał wybuchnąć agresją, ale zadzwonił dzwonek. I od teraz jestem uratowany przez stare pudło na ścianie - odetchnąłem z ulgą. Już miałem wyjść ze szkoły, ale przypomniałem sobie o Astrid. Gdzie ona może być. Objąłem wzrokiem cały korytarz i nadal jej nie widziałem. Zrezygnowany ruszełem do domu. Nagle, gdy byłem w parku coś mocno uderzyło mnie w prawe ramie. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem zapłakaną Astrid. Nic nie powiedziała i biegła dalej. Od razu za nią ruszyłem i dzięki dobrej kondycji dogoniłem. Złapałem ją za nadgarstki i popatrzyłem jej w oczy. - Puść mnie! - darła sie na cały głos, a że ludzie zaczęli się na mnie gapić wzrokiem " puść ją, albo zadzonię na policję " puściłem ją. - Słuchaj ja nie chcę ci nic zrobić, ja ... - Błagam zostaw mnie. Chcę pobyć sama! - Moim zdaniem w takim stanie nie powinnaś zostawać sama. Proszę powiedz mi co się stało. - Ale ja naprawdę nie powinnam ci mówić. To nic strasznego zostaw mnie i idź tam gdzie szedłeś. Perspektywa Astrid Nie chciałam mówić Czkawce o mamie. Wiedziała o niej tylko Heatera i nie miałam zamiaru zwierzać sie jeszcze komuś. To dla mnie bardzo trudne. Zawsze, gdy mówię o mamie, czy myślę o niej, to płaczę. Inni uważają, że jestem twarda jak skała. Nic mnie nie wzrusza i w ogóle nie mam emocji. Mylą się i to bardzo. Z resztą i tak nikt by tego nie zrozumiał. Ale jak tak na niego patrze. Takiego opanowanego i pełnego współczucia chłopaka. Jedynej osoby, która chce mnie wysłuchać. Tak bardzo chciałabym, żeby mnie przytulił... Czkawka pociągnął mnie za rękę i usiedliśmy na najbliższej ławce. - Nie pójdę. Nie zostawię cię samej. Rozumiesz? - Dzięki - nie wierzę, że to powiedziałam. - No to może jednak mi powiesz? - popatrzył na mnie błagalnie, nie mogłam mu odmówić. - Dobra, ale i tak nie zrozumiesz. - Napewno spróbuję. - No, więc dziś mija siódma rocznica śmieee ...- łzy popłynęły mi po policzkach strumieniami - śmierci mojej mamy - po tych słowach Czkawka zrobił tak bardzo współczującą i jednocześnie smutną minę jakiej jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam. - Ja to zupełnie rozumiem. Wiesz pewnego dnia, gdy byłem jeszcze malutkim chłopcem mama śpiewała mi piosenkę, którą do teraz pamiętam: Tam gdzie są bramki, furtki trzy, miał pewien ojciec córki trzy, (i tą najstarszą za mąż wydał dwa tysiące jej darował.)x2 Tam gdzie są bramki, furtki trzy, miał pewien ojciec córki trzy, (i tą średnią za mąż wydał tysiąc złotych jej darował.)x2 Tam gdzie są bramki, furtki trzy, miał pewien ojciec córki trzy, (i ta najmłodszą za mąż wydał polnego kwiata jej darował.)x2 Tam gdzie są bramki, furtki trzy, miał pewien ojciec córki trzy, wziął kija w ręce, idzie do wsi, do tej najstarszej puka do drzwi: " Och ty ma córuń, córuń ma, ty mi kawałek chleba daj", ("Weź ojcze kamień i utop się, po moich drogach nie szwendaj się.")x2 Tam gdzie są bramki, furtki trzy, miał pewien ojciec córki trzy, wziął kija w ręcę, idzie do wsi, do tej średniej puka do drzwi: "Och ty ma córuń, córuń ma, ty mi na starość chleba daj", ("Weź ojcze sznura i powieś się, po moich drogach nie szwendaj się.")x2 Tam gdzie są bramki, furtki trzy, miał pewien ojciec córki trzy, wziął kija w ręcę, idzie do wsi, do tej najmłodszej puka do drzwi: "Och ty ma córuń, córuń ma, ty mi na starośc chleba daj." (" Weź ojcze chleba i zostań tu, będziesz mi dzieci lulał do snu.")x2 - Mimo tego, że to smutna piosenka, to bardzo ją lubię. To jedyna pamiątka jaka została mi po mamie, bo ja również kiedyś ją straciłem. - Ja nie wiedziałam. I teraz widzę, że jest jednak na świcie osoba, która mnie rozumie. Ale jak ona umarła? - byłam tego bardzo ciekawa. - Pewnego deszczowego dnia jak zwykle bawiłem się z moją mamą klockami. Ojciec był w drodze powrotnej z pracy. Radaśnie spędzałem czas, gdy nagle do domu wpadł wujek Sączyślin... - Czekaj Sączyślin? A czy to nie ojciec Sączysmarka? - Tak, więc Sączysmark jest moim kuzynem. - Wow! Nigdy bym nie zgadła. - Tak, to zadziwiające. Mogę mówić dalej? - zrobił głupią minę. Dziwnę, że nawet w takiej smutnej sytuacji potrafi się wygłupiać. - Tak, oczywiście - spuściłam głowę. - Był bardzo wściekły. To właśnie tego dnia mój dziadek wybrał swojego nastepce, czyli mojego ojca. To on chciał zostać dyrektorem tej rodzinnej firmy, ale nie udało mu się. Postanowił, że odbierze bratu to co mu najdroższe, czyli mnie. Wiął do ręki nóż i szybko ruszył w moją stronę. Jako mały chłopiec nie byłem świadom niebezpieczeństwa i dalej układałem zabawki. Sączyślin podniósł ostrze do góry i celował we mnie, ale trafił w coś innego. Niestety w moją mamę, która oddał za mnie życie - jego oddech stawał się coraz szybszy, a słowa coraz bardziej smutne . Wtedy do domu wpadła ojciec i powalił wujka na ziemię. Przycisnął go do ziemi i zadzwonił po policję. Ta przyjechała niebawem i wsadziła Sączyślina do więzienia. Do teraz mój ojciec uważa, że to przez niego umarła mama. Ciągle powtarza, że gdyby przujechał minutę wcześniej to .. ona by ... żyła. - zauważyłam, że Czkawka ledwo powstrzymuje łzy i wtedy coś we mnie pękło. Nie dałam rady patrzeć w te piękne szmaragdowe oczy przepełnione łzami i ... przytuliłam go. W końcu zrozumiałam, że ktoś może mieć gorzej ode mnie. 'Rozdział III' Perspektywa Czkawki Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, co zrobiłem. Zwierzyłem się komuś z skrywanej przez te wszystkie lata, tajemnicy. A ona mnie wysłuchała. Nie uciekła, nie krzyczała, nie śmiała się, po prostu wysłuchała. I na dodatek przytuliła. Chciałbym,aby ta chwila trwała wiecznie, To takie miłe uczucie być dla kogoś ważnym. Niby mam ojca, ale on uważa, że nie potrzebuję czułości i myli się ogromnie. '' - Astrid, dziękuję. To ja powinienem cię teraz pocieszać, a nie odwrotnie. - Wiesz, z tego co się przed chwilą dowiedziałam to ty miałeś gorzej. Moja mama zginęła, gdy rodziła brata, który umarł tydzień po narodzinach. - Uważam, że powinniśmy przestać licytować się kto ma bardziej pod górkę. - Masz rację. - uśmiechnęła się, a ja to odwzajemniłem. Nawet nie zorientowałem się kiedy zaczęło padać. Popatrzyłem na Astrid. Cała się trzęsła. Zdjąłem swoją bluzę i ją jej dałem. - Masz. Powinno ci się zrobić cieplej. - Dzięki, ale przez to i ty zmarźniesz. - E tam. Nic mi nie będzie. Odprowadzić cię do domu? - Jak możesz. Mieszkam tam. - wskazała średnej wielkości dom, zbudowany z czerwonej cegły. - To chodź już, bo nie zostanie z nas nic innego niż katar i kaszel. Dedyk dla '''tajemnicza15' za największą ilość komentarzy Perspektywa Astrid Ruszyliśmy, a Czkawka objął mnie ramieniem. Chciałam się wyrwać, ale zrozumiałam, że tego właśnie potrzebuję. Ciepła i miłego gustu. Wtuliłam się w niego jeszcze bardziej i zauważyłam pod jego nosem delikatny uśmiech. Doszliśmy. Sięgnęłam ręką furtki, ale zatrzymał mnie czuły głoś Czkawki. - Jak chcesz to zatrzymaj moją bluzę. - Dzięki - nie wiem czemu, ale podeszłam do niego i pocałowałam w policzek, po czym szybko zniknęłam w domu zostawiając go w osłupieniu. Zdjęłam buty i pobiegłam do łazienki. Przebrałam się w coś suchego, a mokre ubrania rozwiesiłam na suszarce. Zrobiłam sobie gorącą czekoladę i włączyłam mój ulubiony film. Próbowałam się skupić na oglądaniu, ale coś mi nie wychodziło. Ciągle myślałam o CZKAWCE.'' Czemu ja go pocałowałam? Co we mnie wstąpiło. Zawsze byłam twardą Astrid, która odrzucała każdego zalotnika i się tym wogóle nie przejmowała. Napewno będzie się jutro o to pytał. No cóż? Pozostaję mi jedynie pozytywne myślenie. W końcu co ma być, to będzie. Przyłożyłam głowę do poduszki i zasnęłam. Perspektywa Czkawki Astrid pocałowała mnie w policzek i się zmyła. A ja, jak głupek stałem przed jej domem sparaliżowany. Wpatrywałem się nieobecnymi oczami w drzwi, w których przed chwilą zniknęła. Nagle usłyszałem gruby, męski głos nawołujący mnie spowrotem do rzeczywistości. Nie zwracałem na niego większej uwagi, ale coś mną potrząsło. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem Pyskacza we własnej osobie. - Cześć młody. Co ty tu stoisz i mokniesz jak yak na polu w czasie godów? - '' Pyskacz i te jego teksty. - Yyyy... Wiesz może która godzina? - Tak, 18:30. - Co!? Przecież ojciec mnie zabije! Miałem być w domu dobre dwie godziny temu...! - A no. - Nie pomagasz - popatrzyłem na niego wściekłym wzrokiem. - A cóżeś ty robił do tej pory? - Byłem zajęty.- oznajmiłem stanowczo. Nie miałem zamiaru zwieżać się przyjacielowi mojego ojca i szkolnemu pedagogu jednocześnie. - Coś ja tu widzę, że ty nie w humorze. Co ty na to, że pomagałeś mi w papierach? - Dobra. Dzięki. - on dobrze zna mojego ojca i wie, że będzie ostro wściekły. Jak ja mu jestem wdzięczny, że mi pomaga. - Pójdę z tobą do twojego domu, bo i tak mam sprawę do Stoicka. - A mogę wiedzieć jaką? - zaraz mi wszystko wyśpiewa. Nigdy nie umiał trzymać języka za zębami. - Chciałem spytać się go, czy zorganizowałby na dzień dziecka wycieczkę do Aqua Parku. - Fajny pomysł, ale chodźmy już, bo chyba się przeziębiłem. Siedziałem w swoim pokoju i podsłuchiwałem rozmowę ojca i Pyskacza. Nic ciekawego poza głupimi żartami i wspominaniem starych lat. No niestety, tak to właśnie jest jak ludzie spotykają się raz na niewiadomo ile czasu. W końcu mi się znudziło. Wziąłem szkicownik i zaćząłem rysować. Trochę czasu i... jest. Wyszło pięknie. Siedzę z Astrid na polanie i trzymamy się za rękę. Patrzę w jej niebieskie oczy, których kolor jest dokładnie taki sam jak rzczki nieopodal.'' Oj. Czkawka! Znów się rozmażyłeś!'' Zmęczony moimi rozmyśleniami zasnąłem z obrazkiem na torsie. Rozdział IV Perspektywa Astrid Obudziło mnie radosne szczekanie Wichurki. Byłam uśmiechnięta. Czułam się o wiele lepiej po rozmowie z Czkawką. Nigdy nie uwierzyłabym, że chłopak może być taki wrażliwy i wyrozumiały. Od dawna tak się nie cieszyłam na kolejny dzień. Cała rozpromieniona wstałam i nakarmiłam suczkę. Potem sama zjadłam śniadanie i poszłam do łazienki. Minęło piętnaście minut i byłam gotowa do wyjścia. Nagle usłyszałam pukanie i otworzyłam drzwi. Stał tam Czkawka. - Cześć milady. - Hej. - byłam lekko zdziwiona jego wizytą. - Idziemy do szkoły? - No raczej - wzięłam plecak i ruszyliśmy do szkoły. Całą drogę śmialiśmy się i rozmiawaliśmy. Dowiedziałam się, że Czkawka lubi te same filmy co ja. Umówiliśmy się jutro na fantasyczną czwórkę. Oczywiście nie sami. Ja wezmę Heaterę, a on Mieczyka, Szpadkę, Sączysmarka i Śledzika.'' Mam nadzieję, że będzie fajnie. W końcu poznam kogoś nowego. Mój tata będzie się cieszył. Z dnia na dzień taka zmiana. Czemu? Nie wiem, ale czuję, że niedługo się dowiem.'' Tak bardzo zagadałam się z Czkawką, że nie zauważyłam jak weszliśmy do szkoły. Obróciłam się do okoła siebie i dopiero pojełam, że stoję przed salą do chemii, a ktoś macha mi ręką przed twarzą. - Halo! Astrid!? Jesteś tam? - szturchnęła mnie wściekła Heatera. - Co tak krzyczysz? Własnych myśli nie słyszę. - No właśnie, MYŚli. Dziewczyno ocknij się. Od pięciu minut nie reagujesz. - Wcale że nie - zaprzeczyłam mimo, że Heatera miała racje - A tak wogóle to czego chcesz? - Czego ja chcę? Mhmm... nie wiem może tego, że lekcja się już zaczęła, a my tu stoimy jak kołki. - Naprawdę, to chodźmy już - udałam, że nie było tematu mojego jakby to nazwać zastygnięcia. Weszłam do sali i szukałam wolnych miejc. Normalnie "powtórka z rozrywki", tyle że teraz to ja nie mam gdzie usiąść, a wcześniej to był Czkawka. Czemu ostatnio wszystkie moje myśli schodzą na jeden temat. Stop, Astrid nie teraz. O tam na przedostatniej łwace jest miejsce. Może dzięki temu dam radę skupić się na lekcji. No, chociaż tak odrobinkę. Podeszłam parę kroków w wymierzonym wcześniej kierunku i ... klapa. Siedzi tu Czkawka. Nie no. Tylko jego tu brakowało. Ale nie ma innego miejsca, więc może uda mie się przeżyć. Usiadłam na drewanianym krześle i próbowałam zrozumieć, co mówi nauczucielka, ale mi się nie udawało. Przez kolegę z ławki, który ciągle się do mnie uśmiecha. W końcu nie wytrzymałam i odwróciłam się do niego. I w taki oto sposób zaczęła się szeptana rozmowa: - Co się tak szczerzysz? - byłam poirytowana. - To już do koleżanki nie można się uśmiechnąć? - Od teraz nie. - Wielka szkoda - zrobił smutne oczka. Myślał, że mnie udobrucha, niedoczekanie - Asstriiiiid - zrobił minę niewinnego szczeniaczka - Zrobisz to doświadczenie? - Dobra, ale bądź już cicho. - tak naprawdę to nie wiedziałam o co chodzi, ale popatrzyłam na Śledzika. Jak dobrze, żę można od niego ściągać. Dobra, zabieramy się do roboty. Wzięłam do ręki prubówkę z jakimś czerwonym płynem i zaczęłam nadstawiać rekę nad flakon z niebieską substancją. - Astrid, nie! - krzyknął Czkawka, ale było już za poźno. Obydwa płyny wybchunęły ochlapując jego i mnie. Kolejny dedyk dla''' tajemnicza15''' - Hofferson co tam się stało? - usłyszałam moje nazwisko. To nie wróży nic dobrego. Tak jak mówiłam stanęła tuż obok mnie niska kobieta z rudą burzą włosów. Otworzyła już usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale uprzedził ją Czkawka. - To moja wina. Pomyliłem się. - Czkawka, Czkawka co ja mam z tobą zrobić. Idźcie do pielęgniarki, a po lekcjach zjawisz się chłopcze u pedagoga. - pokiwaliśmy głowami na tak wyszliśmy z sali. Szliśmy dość wolnym krokiem jak na nas. Cały czas patrzyłam na Czkawkę, a on miał wzrok wbity w matową podłogę. Dochodziły nas wrzaski uczniów z innych pomieszczeń i tupoty ćwiczących zawodników szkolnej drużyny koszykarskiej. Te dźwięki mnie dobijały, głowa bolała od natłoku myśli, a rana powstała w wyniku wcześniejszego wybuchu bardzo piekła. W końcu nie wytrzymałam tej męczocej ciszy. - Czemu to zrobiłeś? - nic nie odpowiedział i dalej szedł przes siebie - No powiedz czemu? - Ja tam nic nie zrobiłem. - udawał głupiego. - Taa, a ja jestem mistrzem chemii - zaśmiał się. - Dobra, nie chciałem, żeby coś ci się stało. Miałem już dużo uwag, więc jedna w tę, czy w wewte, nic by znaczyła. Ale gdyby twój ojciec zobaczył, że to jednak ty ją dostałaś pewnie by się wściekł. - Dzięki, ale drugim razem poradzę sobie sama - uderzyłam go w ramie. - Auuu! Za co to? - zaczął rozmasowywać ramię. - Za wszystko - uśmiechnęłam się, a chłopak popatrzyła na mnie zdziwiony - chodźmy już, bo pomyślą, że zabłądziliśmy. Perspektywa Czkawki Ja chyba nigdy nie zrozumiem dziewczyn. Raz są wesołe, a za chwilę zdolne do zniszczenia miasta swoją złością. Po piętnastu minutach byliśmy na miejscu. To było chyba najdłuższe 650 metrów w moim życiu. Pielęgniarka o coś nas wypytywała, posmarowała maścią i wróciliśmy na lekcje. Potem były tylko nudna matma, krótka drzemka na polskim i jeszcze pare lekcji niewartych wspominania. Siedziałem i z niecierpliwością wysłuchiwałem dzwonka. Tak! W końcu zadzwonił. To jeszcze została tylko wizyta u Pyskacza. Szedłem szerokim korytarzem. Dziewczyny z młodszej klasy spoglądały na mnie i szeptały coś swoim koleżankom. Byłem zmęczony całym dniem. Zamiast wracać sobie spokojnie do domu, zmierzałem do pokoju szkolnego pedagoga. W sumie to jeszcze nie koniec świata. Pyskacz to spoko gość. Podsune mu temat i sam zacznie mi się zwierzać. Szczerze to mógłbym zacząć pisać książkę o tych jego opowiadaniach. Byłem już przed jego drzwiami i wyciągnąłem rękę, aby zapukać, ale usłyszałem nieciekawe krzyki. Bez zastanowienia ruszyłem w stronę nieprzyjemnych odgłosów, ale to co tam zobaczyłem wytrąciło mnie z równowagi. Na środku szkolnego holu stał dobrze zbudowany facet. Jego czarne włosy opadały na niezbyt duże czoło. Twarz miał pozbawioną emocji. Na jego prawym policzku była rana, z której wypływała ciemnoczerwona ciecz. Momentalnie ropoznałem tą osobę. Przestraszyłem się nie na żarty, bo pomiędzy Pyskaczem a Sączysmarkiem stał ... Sączyślin. Myślałem, że dostał dożywocie za zamordowanie mojej matki, a jednak jest tu i idzie w moją stronę. O nie! Co robić? Uciekać? Nie, nic to nie da. Stałem jak słup soli nie mogąc nic zrobić, ani powiedzieć. Przede mną stanął mój najgorszy koszmar. Mój znienawidzony wuj. - O kogo my tu mamy - zaśmiał się niskim, szatańskim głosem - Czkawuś, ale się zminiłeś. Ostatnio jak cię widziałem nosiłeś pieluche. - Co ty tu robisz? - krzyknąłem pełen złości - Powinieneś być w więzieniu! - No cóż, plany się zmieniły. Posłuchaj mnie uważnie chłopcze. Zemszcze się na twojej rodzinie. - przesunął usta do mojego ucha i szepnął - Zabiję wszystkich. Twojego ojca, kuzyna, przyjaciół i tą blond włosą dziewczynę, z którą byłeś wczoraj w parku. Nic mi w tym nie przeszkodzi. - miałem zamiar coś powiedzieć, ale nie zdążyłem, bo mężczyzna zniknął tak szybko jak się pojawił. Byłem przestraszony. On nie żartował. On naprawdę Zabiję wszystkich. Astrid też. Nie! Czemu? Przecież ona nie jest niczemu wina. Powinienem był zostawić ją w spokoju, a nie zaprzyjaźnić się. Teraz ona może zginąć i to tylko moją wina. W moich oczach pojawiły się łzy i poczułem, że nogi się pode mną uginają. Zdążyłem zobaczyć tylko przestraszone twarze Pyskacza i Sączysmarka. Zemdlałem. Rozdział V Obudził mnie nieprzyjemny jazgot tłukących samochodów. Otworzyłem powoli oczy. Zobaczyłem Sączysmarka grającego na telefonie. Chwila? Gdzie ja jestem? Usłyszałem głośne pikanie maszyny stojącej obok i ujrzałem mojego zmartwionego kuzyna. - Czkawka wszystko w porządku? - Taa znaczy nie. Nie wiem gdzie jestem i czemu tak bardzo boli mnie głowa. - Spokojnie. Już ci wszystko tłumaczę. Pamiętasz co ostatnio wydarzyło się w szkole? - pokiwałem potwierdzająco - Gdy mój ojciec cię puścił i zniknął zacząłeś padać. Zamknąłeś oczy i uderzyłeś mocno głową w podłogę. Razem z Pyskaczem zabraliśmy cię do szpitala. - No dobra to już rozmumiem. A ile ja tu dokładnie jestem? - Tydzień. - Naprawdę? Aż tyle? - Tak i dopiero się obudziłeś. Gdy Astrid się dowiedziała, cała roztrzęsiona wpadała do szpitala. Codziennie cię odwiedzała mając nadzieję, że się ockniesz. - Nie spodziewałem się tego z jej strony. - Mało brakowało, a zapomniałbym o najważniejszym. Twój ojciec był na policji i dowiedział się, że Sączyślin uciekł z więzienia. Szukają go w całej Polsce. - Wooow. - Tak samo zareagowałem. A no włśnie. Czego on od ciebie chciał? - popatrzyłem na kolegę niepewnym wzrokiem. Nie dam rady. Nie powiem mu prawdy. To będzie dla niego zbyt bolsne. - Mówił, że ma jakieś informacje, które zniszczą firmę mego ojca - wiedziałem, że do końca mi nie uwierzył. Jednakże postanowiłem coś. To będzie dla niego lepsze niż prawda. Minęły dwa tygodnie i wypisali mnie z szpitala. W między czasie odwiedzali mnie Śledzik, Szpadka, Mieczyk i Sączysmark. Nawet Heatera przyszła. Ale Astrid ani razu nie było. Byłem smutny. Myślałem, że mnie lubi. W końcu Sączysmark mówił, że wcześniej mnie odwiedzała. A może on kłamał. Postanowiłem, że jeszcze dziś wyjaśnię tą sprawę. Tak bardzo się za nią stęskiniłem. Brakowało mi jej stanowczości, naszych nienormalnych rozmówi i wrażliwości, o której tylko ja wiedziałem. Siedziałem na szpitalnym korytarzu i czekałem na ojca. Miał mnie odebrać z tego strasznego budynku. Nagle zadzwonił do mnie nieznajomy numer. Byłem ciekaw kto to, więc odebrałem przychodzącą rozmowę. Ale po chwili tego mocno pożałowałem. Dziś dedyk dla Gabu21 i tajemnicza15 '- '''No witam wielmożnego Pana. - Sączyślin?! - Spostrzegawczy jesteś. - Czego chcesz? - Sparawdzić jak się czujesz. W końcu muszę dbać o mojego największego wroga. - Zabawne. Czy ty nie możesz dać mi spokoju? - starałem się, aby mój głos brzmiał stanowczo, ale nie do końca mi to wychodziło. - Pomyślmy.. Przez twoją rodzinę siedziałem w więzieniu. Aktualnie ściga mnie cały kraj i mój syn się do mnie nie odzywa. - To nie moja wina! Przypomnij sobie co zrobiłeś! Dziwisz się, że Sączysmark cię nienawidzi?! - Ciesz się, że narazie nie mogę wyjść z ukrycia. Ale pamiętaj, dotrzymam obietnicy. - rozłączył się. Jak ja go niecierpię! Naprawdę się pytam czemu akurat na mnie się uwziął. Wsadziłem telefon do kieszeni. Akurat przyszedł mój ojciec. - Co to za smutna mina? - Wow! Mój kochany tatuś zainteresował się czymś więcej niż pracą. - No ... ja ... właśnie myślałem ile mam do nadrobienia w szkole - skłamałem. Postanowiłem, że nikomu nie powiem, czego tak naprawdę chciał ode mnie Sączyślin. - Spokojnie. Poradzisz sobie - Czy on mnie pociesza? Jakieś to bardzo dziwne. Wsiedliśmy do samochodu i ruszyliśmy w stronę domu. Patrzyłem przez szybę. Młodzsze dzieci bawiły się na placu zabaw. Dziadkowie siedzieli na ławeczkach i plotkowali. Starałem skupić się na słuchaniu radia, ale nie dałem rady. Jedna myśl nadal mnie męczyła. Czemu Astrid się nie zjawiła? Siedziałem i czekałem, aż dojedziemy. Moje kolana trzęsły się z niecierpliwości i ból głowy przeszkadzał w zachowaniu wewnętrznego spokoju. Perspektywa Astrid Leżałam na swoim łóżku i patrzyłam się w biały sufit. Czkawka dziś wychodzi z szpitala. Napewno będzie chciał wiedzieć czemu go nie odwiedziłam. Ale co ja mam mu powiedzieć. "Hej Czkawka. Nie odwiedzałam cię, bo mi ojciec nie pozwolił." Byłam wściekła na ojca. Wiem, że uważa mnie za swoją małą córeczkę. Ale stop. Ja mam już siedemnaście lat i mam prawo o sobie decydować. Niby chce dla mnie dobrze, ale ja sama powinnam wybierać sobie znajomych. Ciągle zabrania mi się z nimi spotykać, a potem dziwi się, że nie mam kolegów. Usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi. Wstałam, aby je otworzyć, ale uprzedził mnie ojciec. Schowałam się za dużą szafę w salonie i podsłuchałam rozmowę. - Dobry wieczór. Czy jest Astrid? - Przepraszam, ale z kim rozmawiam? - A no tak. Zapomniałem się przedstawić. Nazywam się Czkawka Haddock. Jestem kolegą Astrid z klasy. - Przykro mi, ale córka nie chce pana widzieć. - Naprawdę? A mógłby pan się spytać dlaczego? - Nie. Proszę już iść. - trzasnął drzwiami Czkawce akurat przed nosem. Byłam wściekła na ojca, ale nie pokazałam tego i jahby nigdy nic zadałam normalne pytanie. - Kto to był? - Jakiś facet z ulotkami. - O tej porze? - Mówił, że przychodził wcześniej, ale nas nie było - on kłamie mi prosto w oczy. Tak bez żadnych emocji. Zagotowało się we mnie i powiedziałam wszystko, co siedziało mi w głowie. - Jak ty tak możesz?! Kłamać mi prosto w oczy?! Wiem, że to był Czkawka. - Skarbie... - Zostaw mnie w spokoju! - odwróciłam się i pobiegłam schodami do swojego pokoju. Zaczęłam płakać. Mam dość tego życia. Matka nieżyje, ojciec daje same zakazy i nakazy. Reszty rodziny nie znam. Wyciągnęłam rękę po chusteczkę, ale usłyszałam dziwny dźwięk. Obejrzałam się po pokoju i zobaczyłam Czkawkę pukającego w moją szybę. Chwila? Co? Podeszłam do okna i otworzyłam je. Chłopak wszedł i stanął przede mną. Patrzył mi w prosto w oczy. Przyłożył dłoń do mojego policzka i starł słone łzy. Uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie i poczułam jak jego silne ramiona mnie obejmują. Rozdział VI Staliśmy tak już dłuższą chwilę. Było mi tak miło. Czułam się bezpieczna, chciana, doceniona. Czkawka przyciągnął mnie jeszcze bliżej i pozwolił się wypkłakać. Nie interesowało go to, że pomoczyłam mu całe lewe ramie. W końcu oderwałam się od niego i usiadłam na łóżku. Chłopak klęknął naprzeciwko i wziął mnie za ręce. - Astrid, co się stało? Proszę nie płacz już. - widziałam, że jest bardzo zmartwiony, ale mimo tego milczałam. Nie miałam pojęcia czemu moje gardło zacisnęło się do drobniutkich rozmiarów i nie pozwoliło wypowiedzieć żadnego słowa. - Proszę cię. Mi możesz powiedzieć wszystko. - Napewno? - wydobyłam z siebie jedynie jedno, ciche słowo. - Napewno. Jesteś dla mnie kimś bardzo ważnym. - To wszystko przez mojego ojca. Schowałam się, aby podsłuchać kto przyszedł i okazało się, że to ty. A potem on kłamał mi prosto w oczy. Bez żadnej skruchy, żadnego zacięcia. Tak jakby kłamał od zawsze i weszło mu to w nawyk. A teraz siedzi zadowolony w swoim pokoju, że udało mu się cię odpędzić. Rozmyśla jak tu mi nakłamać, abym uwierzyła, że to dla mojego bezpieczeństwa. Rozumiesz? Ja mam tego dosyć. Już tak dłużej nie wytrzymam. - nic nie odpowiedział. Przytulił mnie i pogłaskał po włosach. Uspokojiłam się. Taki przyjaciel to skarb. Żałuję, że wcześniej tego nie zauważyłam. - Astrid pamiętaj ja zawsze, ale to naprawdę zawsze ci pomogę. Jesteś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką. - Serio to mówisz? - zapytałam z nutką nadzieji w głosię - Przecież ja nie kłamię. - odpowiedział parodiując Sączysmarka. Oboję padliśmy na podłogę zwijając się ze śmiechu. Czkawka to mój najlepszy przyjaciel. Teraz jestem tego pewna na sto procent. Razem z Czkawką pogadaliśmy jeszcze z godzinkę. Potem musiał już iść, bo robiło się późno i ojciec by go zabił, że od razu po wyjściu z szpitala szlaja się niewiadomo gdzie. Podszedł do okna i już miał zeskoczyć na drzewo, ale dałam mu całusa w policzek i wyszeptałam " Dziękuję za wszystko". Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i zniknął w cieniu. Dzięki niemu zyskałam ochotę na dalsze życie. Z wesołą miną położyłam się do łóżka i zasypiając myślałam o najlepszym przyjacielu. Kolejny dzień zapowiadał się całkiem przyjemnie. Obudziłam się o szóstej rano. Trochę wcześnie jak na mnie, ale pozytywna energia rozpierała mnie od środka. Szybko wstałam z łóżka i podeszłam do okna. Słońce mocno świeciło jak na tak wczesną godzinę. ''A może tylko mi się tak wydaję. Zawsze o tej godzinie spałam, a dziś jestem gotowa do działania. Pomyślmy, który dziś dzień tygodnia. Środa ... nie, czwartek ... też nie, piątek mhmm nie. Już wiem! Sobota. Czyli plan jest taki: posprzątać dom. Mam nadzieję, że szybko się uwinę. ''Podeszłam do szafy i wyciągnęłam z niej niebieskie dresy i czarną bluzę. Postanowiłam, że pójdę razem z Wichurą pobiegać. Tak dawno nic nie robiłyśmy wspólnie. Ubrałam się zapiełam mojej kochanej suczce smycz. Schodząc po schodach zauważyłam, samochód mojego taty, który właśnie odjeżdża z podwórka. Od wczorajszej kłótni nie rozmawialiśmy i bardzo się cieszę, że narazie mam od niego spokój. W końcu zeszłam na dół i popatrzyłam w stronę kuchni. Później zjem śniadanie. Nałożyłam moje ulubione adidasy i pobiegłam do parku. Truchtałam sobie sporawą alejką. Po jej bokach stały duże, zielone drzewa ozdobione białymi karmnikami dla ptaków. Wolnym tępem dotarłam do placu głównego, na którym z ziemi tryskała kolorowa woda. Kocham tą fontannę. Zrobiłam parę kroków i uderzyłam w coś, a jednak w kogoś. - Przepraszam nie widziałam cię - podniosłam głowę do góry i ujrzałam przystojnego bruneta. - To ja cię przepraszam. Powinienem patrzyć jak chodzę - podał mi rękę i podniosłam się z trawy - A właściwie, co taka piękna dziewczyna robi sama w parku o tej porze? Mhmm? - Wyszłam sobie z pieskiem na spacerek. - A może dasz się zaprosić na gorącą czekoladę? - No nie wiem. Nie jadłam jeszcze śniadania. - To nic nie szkodzi. Postawię ci drożdżóweczkę - zrobił słodką minkę. - No dobrze, niech ci będzię. - Jestem zaszczycony. Uśmiechnęłam się i ruszyliśmy do pobliskiej kawiarni. Usiadłam na drewnianym krześle i przywiązałam do niego Wichurę. Całkiem miły jest ten chłopak, ale nawet nie wiem jak się nazywa. Muszę to zmienić. Posiedziałam sama z trzy minuty i czekałam na chłopaka. Przyszedł trzymając w rękach kubki z gorącą czekoladą i moją upragnioną drożdżówką. - To dla ciebie - podał mi cieplutki napój i słodką bułkę, a sam usiadł naprzeciwko mnie. - Jak się nazywasz? - spytałam prosto z mostu. - Ładnie. Opowiedz mi coś o sobie. - Dawid, a ty? - Astrid. - A co dokładnie chcesz wiedzieć? - Jakie filmy lubisz? - Mam być szczera, czy zgrywać lalunie? - Szczera. - Dobrze, więc bardzo lubie filmy Sc - Fi, fantasy i komedie romantyczne. A czemu chcesz to wiedzieć? - Chciałem zaprosić cię do kina, ale najpierw musiałem się dowiedzieć jaki byłby idealny? To co, zgodzisz się poświęcić mi jeszcze trochę czasu i przejść się na film? - Nie wiem, nie wiem... - Proszę... - Dobrze, ale kiedy dokładnie? - W przyszłym tygodniu w piątek? - Okey. Ja już muszę niestety iść. - To do zobaczenia. Wymieniliśmy się numerami i wróciłam do domu. Nakarmiłam Wichurkę i zaczęłam sprzątać. Szybko się uwinęłam, więc postanowiłam zadzwonić do Heatery. Dawno nie rozmiawiałyśmy, bo cały czas była zajęta. - Hej. Coś się stało? - Nie... - Aha, to czemu dzwonisz? - Czekaj, czyli mam rozumieć, że jak chcę porozmawiać z swoją przyjaciółką to musi się coś stać? - Sorry, nie gniewaj się. Jestem mocno zajęta i nie za bardzo mogę teraz rozmawiać. Jak ci się nudzi to może zadzwoń do Czkawki. Z tego, co zauważyłam to ostatnio spędzacie razem bardzo dużo czasu. Chyba coś się kroi. - Nie myśl za dużo, bo cię głowa będzię boleć. Ja i Czkawka tylko przyjaciele. - Akurat. - Wiesz, co idź lepiej się zajmij sobą, a nie próbójesz mnie swatać. - Uwierz mi. Z tego coś wyjdzie. - No oczywiście. - Dobra ja już muszę kończyć, pa. - Pa. - ''Jej to się chyba nigdy nie znudzi. Zawsze jak kogoś spotkamy to ona próbóje mnie umówić. Nie rozumie, że ja nie szukam chłopaka na siłę. Chcę się naprawdę zakochać. Mieć kogoś kto mnie pocieszy, przytuli, będzie spędzał ze mną czas i nie będzie myślał tylko o jednym. Wiem, mam wymagania, ale już taka jestem. Minął prawie cały tydzień od mojej " kłótni" z Heaterą. Jak to my, pogodziłyśmy się już w poniedziałek. Dziś mamy piątek. O siedemnastej idę z Dawidem do kina. Cały dzień byłam rozpromieniona i oczywiście nie uszło to uwadze Czkawki. Przez okrągłe trzy godziny próbował wyciągnąć ze mnie, czemu jestem taka szczęśliwa. Ale nie udało mu się. O piętnastej byłam już w domu. Nie miałam pojęcia, w co się ubrać. Stanęłam przed otwartą szafą i zastanawiałm się, nad wyborem sukienki. Zwykle noszę spodnie, więc jak już dojdzie do tego, że muszę ubrać coś innego to klapa. Po godzinie byłam ubrana w czerwoną sukienkę i czarne koturny. Nakręciłam włosy lokówką i akurat zadzwonił dzwonek. Otworzyłam drzwi i zobaczyłam Dawida. Stał w progu i wpatrywał się we mnie jak w obraz. Trochę mnie to wkurzyło. Pomachałam mu ręką przed twarzą i dopiero się ocknął. W końcu ruszyliśmy na film. Perspektywa Czkawki Astrid przez cały dzień była dziwnie radosna. Próbowałem dowiedzieć się czemu, ale ona była nieugięta. Wróciłem do domu i rzuciłem się na kanape. Taty jak zwykle nie było. Włączyłem sobie jakiś przypadkowy film i starałem się go oglądać. Nie wyszło. Nie chciało mi się nic robić. Zżerała mnie straszliwa nuda. Wyszedł na spacer. Nie wiem czemu, ale poszedłem do domu Astrid. Zapukałem i po chwili otworzył mi jej ojciec. - Dzień dobry, jest Astrid? - To znowu ty. Przykro mi, ale jej nie ma. - Napewno? - po ostatnim razie nie byłem pewien. - Tak. Niedawno wyszła z jakims chłopakiem na randkę - Co? Pewnie temu się tak cieszyła. Ale czemu mi nie powiedziała? Przecież jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Może jestem trochę przewrażliwiony. No w końcu ja ją kocham, ale boje się jej to wyznać. I właśnie takie są skutki mojego tchórzostwa. Moja piękna Astrid znalazła sobie chłopaka, którym nie jestem. Nie mam pojęcia, czy bardziej jestem wściekły, że ktoś mi ją zabrał, czy smutny. Pożegnałem się z ojcem Astrid i ruszyłem przed siebie. Nie miałem celu. W jednej chwili cały świat mi się zawalił. W moich oczach powoli zaczęły zbierać się łzy. Jestem chłopakiem i ludzie powtarzają mi, że faceci nie płaczą. Ale przecież wszyscy mamy emocje. Czy naprawdę tak trudno mi się powstrzymać przed wybuchem płaczu. Nie jestem już małym chłopcem. Przecież ja mam szesnaści lat, nawet już prawie siedemnaście. Przygnębiony błąkałem się po mieście. Nie wiem gdzie jestem i teraz nie interesuje mnie to. Usłyszałem głośne krzyki o pomoc. Ruszyłem w stronę dźwięku, ale to co zobaczyłem zwaliło mnie z równowagi. Rozdział VII Dedyk dla''' Szczerbaty121', który odgadł moją małą zagadkę. Stałem jak wryty i patrzyłem przed siebie mimo, że moje oczy nigdy nie chciały tego ujrzeć. Zobaczyłem obraz, który chwycił mnie za sercę. Jakiś silny chłopak trzymał Astrid, a ona próbowała mu się wyrwać. Ale nie to było najgorsze. Obok niej stał Sączyślin i przykładał broń do jej głowy. Nie wiedziałem co robić. Sparaliżowało mnie poczucie winy. Gdybym jednak zostawił ją w spokoju. Mogłem to zrobić, ale jak zwykle emocje wzięły górę. Nagle zauważył mnie Sączyślin. Panicznie przełknąłem ślinę. - No witaj młody - i znów ten jego straszny uśmieszek - Nie wiem, czy widzisz, ale razem z twoją koleżaneczką sobie rozmawiamy. - Co!? - krzyknąłem z wszystkich sił - Przecież ona cała się trzęsie! Z resztą czułbym się tak samo jakby ktoś przykładał mi spluwę! - Oj Czkawuś nic jej nie będzię, jeśli pójdziesz ze mną. - Czy ja dobrze słyszę? Chcesz, abym z własnej woli się do ciebie przyłączył i Thor wie, co robił?! - Tak, a co w tym dziwnego mhmm? - Wszystko! - byłem już pełen agresji - Napewno z tobą nie pójdę! Wypuść ją! - Chyba się nie zrozumieliśmy. Idziesz ze mną, albo dziewczyna zginie! - nie wiedziałem, co robić. Nie chciałem z nim iść, ale też nie wybaczyłbym sobie jakby coś stało się Astrid z mojej winy. - Dobrze, pójdę z tobą tylko błagam zostaw ją w spokoju. - Świetnie. Na to liczyłem. Dawid - zwrócił się do chłopaka trzymającego Astrid - Puść ją - chłopak puścił blondynkę i zaczął iść w moją stronę. Zobaczyłem jak dziewczyna podbiega do mnie i nagle poczułem ogromny ból. Przed oczami miałem jedynie ciemność. Leżałem na czymś twardym. Coś ostrego wbijało mi się w plecy. Ciągle miałem zamknięte oczy. Nie dałem rady ich otworzyć. Ból głowy był niedozniesienia. Czemu zawsze to musi być głowa? Nie może chociaż raz być coś innego. Nie wiem, na przykład ręka? Wtedy to mógłbym normalnie wstać, a nie leżeć bez ruchu. Nagle usłyszałem rozmowę dwóch niskich głosów. - Zbudził się w końcu? - Nie. - Nie interesuje mnie jak, ale masz go za pół godziny przyprowadzić do mnie. Zrozumiano? - Tak, ale jak ja mam to zrobić skoro on jest nieprzytomny? - Obudź go. - Alee... - Cisza. Idę do siebie. W końcu sobie poszli. Już mi uszy odpadały od krzyków. Spróbowałem powoli otworzyć oczy. Delikatnie uchyliłem powieki i ujrzałem ... Astrid? Co ona tu robi? Przecież mieli ją wypuścić. Powoli podszedłem do niej i położyłem jej głowę na moich kolanach. Sprawdziłem, czy oddycha. Naszczęście tak. Zdołałem wydusić z siebie tylko kilka słów. - Astrid, wszystko w porządku? - nie usłyszałem odpowiedzi. Co oni jej zrobili? Ma całe posiniaczone ręce i podbite oko, a z jej brzucha wypływa ... krew. - O nie! Błagam ocknij się? Proszę, proszę nie rób mi tego! - trząsłem jej ciałem na boki. Ona nadal się ruszała. Jej klatka piersiowa rzestała się poruszać. - Błagam nie! Zostań tu! To wszystko przeze mnie! Ja powinienem być na twoim miejscu! Błagam nie zostawiaj mnie? - patrzyłem na nią ze smutkiem. Ona nie może umrzeć. - Pomocy! Ratunky! Pomocy! - Czego chcesz? - przed naszą celą stanął ten sam chłopak, co w parku - Gadaj, bo mi się spieszy. - Ta dziewczyna umiera. Błagam pomóż mi. - A co ja z tego będę miał? - Nie wiem. Wszystko czego chcesz. Tylko proszę pomóż. - Jak tak stawiasz sprawę... Dobra pokarz ją - otworzył więzienie i wszedł tak, abym nie mógł uciec - Masz to - podał mi małą sakiewkę - To zioła. Używam ich często jak Sączyślin mnie karze. Powinny jej pomóc. - Dzięki. Wyszedł pozostawiając mnie z umierającą Astrid. Delikatnie rozchyliłem jej usta i wsypałem zawartość torebki. Pogłaskałem ją po włosach i cierpliwie czekałem, aż się obudzi. Minęło dużo czasu, gdy nagle poczułem jak dziewczyna się porusza. Patrzyłem na nią zatroskany i zdenerwowany - A jeśli to jakaś trucizna? Powinienem to najpierw sprawdzić. Jestem głupkiem. - Wcale nim nie jesteś. - Astrid, ty żyjesz? - Chyba...Co się dokładnie stało? Ostatnie, co pamiętam to jak dostałeś od Dawida w głowę. - To już wiem dlaczego tak mnie boli ta moja biedna główka. Jak się czujesz? - Szczerze to nie zabardzo. Jestem obolała. - Nie dziwię się. Jak cię zobaczyłem to cała byłaś w krwi i siniakach. - Uuu, katastrofa. - Oj nie przesadzaj. Nie było tak źle. - Skoro tak mówisz. Ufam ci. Ale mam jedno pytanie. Jak my się stąd wydostaniemy? - W tej chwili nie wiem, ale napewno coś wymyślę. - szepnąłem bardzo cicho - muszę nas stąd wydostać. Tylko gdzie my jesteśmy? Nie mam pojęcia. Siedziałem oparty o wilgotną ścianę. Głowa Astrid leżała na moim ramieniu. Oboje byliśmy mocno zmęczeni. Chciało nam się spać, ale nie daliśmy rady zmrużyć oka. Nie wiem, czy to wina tego strasznego, duszącego zapachu, czy naszego przerażenia. W kącie celi zobaczyłem mały, szary kamyk. Podniosłem go i przyjrzałem się mu dokładnie. Obracałem go w rękach dobre pare minut. Nagle przed kratami zjawił się ten brunet. Jak mu tam było, a no tak Dawid. Chłopak wyjął z kieszeni klucze i ostrożnie otworzył zerdzewiałą kłódkę. Podszedł do mnie i złapał za kaptur bluzy. Pociągnął mnie za drzwi zostawiając przerażoną Astrid. Chciałem coś powiedzieć, ale jedna z jego rak zakrywała mi usta. Zamknął celę i ruszyliśmy w stronę końca korytarza. Ściany były blade z ogromnymi zaciekami. Podłoga cała się kruszyła. Cud, że daliśmy iść. Nigdzie nie było żadnego okna, żadnego manewru ucieczki. Straciłem nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś stąd wyjdę. W końcu dociągnęli mnie wielkiego pomieszczania. Było tu o wiele cieplej niż w naszej celi. Przeszedł mnie przyjemny dreszczyk. W samym środku stał metalowy stolik i pięć krzeseł. Strażnicy posadzili mnie na jednym z nich stanęli przy drzwiach. Chyba obiawiali się, że ucieknę. Chętnie bym to zrobił, ale nie zostawię Astrid samej. Tyle wycierpiała i to z mojego powodu. Miejsce naprzeciwko mnie zajął Sączyślin. Popatrzył na mnie z pogardą i zaśmiał się pod nosem. - No, Czkawkuś. Nieźle wyglądasz. - Hahaha. Śmieszne normalnie nie mogę wytrzymać - zacząłem się znim drażnić. Niech nie myśli, że ma nade mną władzę absolutną. - Widzę, że ktoś chcę się bawić. Proszę bardzo. Dawid poinformuj Drago Krwawdonia, że wygrał nasz mały zakład. Powiedz mu również, żeby za piętnaście minut zjawił się kotłowni. - Dobrze, już idę. - Chłopak posłusznie odszedł, a ja nadal wbijałem wzrok w mojego okropnego wuja. Kto to jest ten cały Krwawdoń? Imię to on ma nieciekwe. Współczuję mu wyrabiania dowodu. W urzędzie pewnie się zniego śmieją. Oj, Czkawka. Siedzidz przed niebliczlnym człowiekiem i i śmiejesz się z imienia jego znajomego. Chyba do końca cię porąbało. Nie ma to jak samemu się skrzyczeć w myślach. Dlaczego Sączyślin patrzy się na mnie z triumfem na twarzy? Ja tego kolesia nie pojmuję. Siedziałem sobie spokojnie na krześle myśląc jakie to życie mi piękny los wyszykowało, aż nagle tracę przytomność. Powtórka z rozrywki. Powoli otwieram moje kochane oczki i widzę dużego, napakowanego faceta z piłą w ręku. Oj będzie nie ciekawie. Krzyknąłem z całej siły " Pomocy", ale to nie pomogło. Rozbawiło tylko tego człowieka z niebezpiecznym narzędziem w ręku. Perspektywa Astrid Zabrali Czkawkę już z dwie godziny temu i nadal go nie ma. Strasznie się boję. A jak mu coś zrobili? Czemu ten Sączyślin się tak na niego uwziął. Przecież Czkawka nic mu nie zrobił. Niby opowiadał, co się stało w jak był mały, ale uważam, że to nie jest powód, aby nas przetrzymywać. Byłam strasznie zaniepokojona. Z jednej strony bałam się o siebie, że skoro zabrali go to wkrótce przyjdzie i kolej na mnie. Była jednak druga nortująca mnie sprawa. A mianowicie dlaczego jak zobaczyłam Czkawkę w parku to miał zapłakane oczy. Coś się stało, a on mi nie powiedział. Może i narazie nie było na to czasu, ale on jest moim przyjacielem i ogromnie się o niego boję. A może on jest dla mnie kimś więcej niż przyjacielem? Sama nie wiem, co o tym myśleć. Nagle drzwi się otworzyły i wpadł przez nie Czkawka. O Thorze! Co oni mu zrobili? Jak najszybciej go przytuliłam. Nie interesowało mnie, że jest cały w krwi. Chciała zobaczyć jego piękne zielone oczy. - Czkawka, Czkawka! Ocknij się! Proszę. - płakałam jak nigdy. Nie mogłam go stracić. W końcu znalazłam osobę, na której mi ogromnie zależy, a już chcą mi ją zabrać. Nie zgadzam się. Rozdział VIII Trząsłam Czkawką na boki, mając nadzieję, że się obudzi. Moje gorzkie łzy spływały z policzów i skapywały na jego twarz. Ciągle błagałam, żeby się obudził. Chciałam zobaczyć jego oczy. Poczuć jak mnie przytula. Dopiero, gdy on umiera zrozumiałam, że tak bardzo go kocham. Dlaczego wszystko musi docierać do mnie, gdy jest już za późno. Jestem głupia, że wcześniej tego nie zauważyłam. Co ze mną nie tak? Cały czas byłam obok chłopaka. Cierpliwie czekałam, aż się obudzi. Z każdą chwilą byłam coraz bardziej zmęczona. Moje oczy zamykały się bez mojej ingeręcji. Cała drżałam z zimna. Nie raz wołałam o pomoc, ale nic z tego nie wyszło. Oparłam się o ścianę, aby nie upaść na podłogę i patrzyłam na nieprzytomnego Czkawkę. Nadal nie dociera do mnie, co się dokładnie stało. Ciągle mam przed oczami ten obraz z parku. Kiedy pierwszy raz rozmawialiśmy tak naprawdę. Byłam przygnębiona, a on pocieszył mnie, mimo że słabo się znaliźmy. Najpierw otrącałam go, nie chciałam rozmawiać, wymigowałam, aby nie mieć z nim doczynienia. Czemu ja to robiłam? Czemu nie zauważyłam, że on jest dobry, miły, pomocny? Dlaczego ja muszę wszystko tak komplikować? W końcu nie dałam rady powstrzymać zmęczenia i zamknęłam oczy. ''Biegnę przed siebie. Nie pamiętam, co się wydarzyło. Staram nie patrzeć się w tył. To, co jest za mną to istny koszmar. Moim ciałem ruszają łkania. Ja nadal uciekam. Boję się, że to mnie dogoni. Nie wiem jak mam to zostawić w tyle. Moje ciało jest wykończone. Mimo tego staram się robić jak największe kroki. Widzę przed sobą drzwi. Dotykam klamki. Ciągnę ją z całych sił. Próbuję stąd zniknąć. To jest coraz bliżej. Czuje jego oddech na karku. Krzyczę panicznie, ale nikt mnie nie słyszy. Składam dłonie w pięści i stukam nimi w drewnianą deskę. Nic się nie dzieje. Ciągle jestem w tym samym miejscu. Myśle, że to już koniec. Nie ma żadnej szansy na ucieczke. Słyszę głos mojej mamy. Mówi, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że cały czas jest przy mnie, że nigdy mnie nie opuści. Zaciskam powieki. Nie dam rady patrzeć na własną śmierć. Czuję ogromny ból. Padam na podłogę. Moje ciało staje się zimne. Całe życie przelatuje mi przed oczami. Przypominam sobie wszystkie wesołe chwile. Fala wspomnień uderza we mnie z nieopisaną siłą. Zadaję sobie jedno pytanie. Czy to wszystko tak ma się skończyć? Czy jest na tym świecie ktoś, kto mi pomoże. Nie słyszę już nic. Nic nie czuję, nic nie widzę. Nie dam rady myśleć. Czyli to tak wygląda śmierć. Nigdy nie chciałam tego doświadczyć. Najwyraźniej mój los postanowił coś innego. Krzyknęłam tak głośno, że zabolały mnie uszy. Ten sen był taki straszny. Jednocześnie realistyczny. Miałam wrażenie, że naprawdę umieram. Bolało mnie wszystko. Każda część ciała przypominała, że tu jest. Nagle zrobiło mi się zimno. Jeszce nigdy, aż tak się nie trzęsłam. Próbowałam wstać, ale moje mięśnie nie chciały współpracować. Minęła długa chwila, aż do końca się ocknęłam. Obejrzałam dokładnie całą celę i nie zauważyłam Czkawki. Czy ja naprawdę, aż tak mocno spałam, że nie poczułam jak go zabierają? Dlaczego musieliśmy być właśnie my? Jak już tak długo nie pociągnę. Zaczęło mnie strasznie boleć gardło. Czemu tu się dziwić? Mam tylko podartą bluzę i spodnie w strzępach, a tu jest chyba tylko dziesięć stopni celsjusza. Poczułam jak ktoś mnie przytula. Zaraz, co? Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam przytomnego Czkawkę. - O Thorze, ty żyjesz! - rzuciłam się mu na szyję. W końcu byliśmy razem i mogliśmy się normalnie przytulić. - Astrid, ja też się cieszę. Ale błagam bądź ciszej. Znalazłem sposób, aby nas stąd wydostać. - Naprawdę? - nie mogłam uwierzyć, że jest szansa, aby uciec z tego więzienia. - Tak. - zerknął na mnie lekko zirytowany. Niby, co ja robię. Tylko się cieszę. To chyba nie jest karalne? - Mam ci wytłumaczyć, czy nie chcesz wiedzieć i nadal będziesz mi przeszkadzać. - Jaaa..., no mów. - Więc tak: O północy przyjdą tu strażnicy, aby podzielić się kto teraz pilnuję tego sektoru. Jeden zostanie tu, a drugi będzie na końcu korytarza po prawej. - No skąd on to wszytko wie? Jestem tego tak bardzo ciekawa, ale stop. Masz mu nie przeszkadzać - więc wezmę ten kij i ci go podam. Pamiętasz, co masz z nim zrobić? - Oczywiście, że ... ta ... nie. - Astrid, czy ty mnie wogóle słuchałaś?! - Tak, ale nie usłyszałam końcówki. - No dobrze, więc co pamiętasz? - Ten strażnik będzię na końcu korytarza i ... dalej nie wiem. - Ughhhh no więc tamtym małym kamieniem rzucę w celę pięć metrów dalej. Strażnik pójdzie sprawdzić, co się stało i wtedy tym oto kluczykiem - machnął mi srebrnym metalem przed twarzą - otworzymy kłódkę. Potem pobiegniemy jeszcze w jedno miejsce i uciekamy jak najdalej stąd. Po drodzę wpadniemy do zbojowni i ukradniemy parę rzeczy. A ten kij to tobie do samoobrony. Rozmiesz? - Tak, ale męczy mnie jedno pytanie. Jak ty zdobyłeś te kluczyki i skąd wiesz tyle rzeczy o tym miejscu? - Powiedzmy, że ktoś mi pomógł ja spałaś. - Ale kto? - Dowiesz się w swoim czasie. - Czkawka błagam powiedz mi - popatrzyłam na niego wzrokiem niewinnego szczeniaczka - no błagam! - Chciałbym, ale boję się, że będziesz zła. - Masz rację, będę wkurzona jak mi w końcu nie wyjaśnisz kto to! - Mówiłem ci, abyś była ciszej. Jeszcze ktoś zobaczy, że coś knujemy i wtedy tu zostaniemy. Chcesz tego? - popatrzył na mnie wyczekującym wzrokiem. Może i ma rację. Skoro uważa, ża jestem za głośno i nie ma zamiaru powiedzieć o kogo chodzi, to ja wcale nie będę rozmawiała - I tak ci teraz nie powiem. Jak nie chcesz to się nie odzywaj. Twoje fochy mnie nie interesują - jeszcze zobaczymy kto tu ma rację. Czyli od teraz się do niego nie odzywam. Super. Chyba trzeba być idiotką, aby aż tak gniewać się na chłopaka, w którym jest się zakochaną na zabój. Czekaliśmy chyba z pięć godzin. Raz zabrali mnie do ciemnej sali i wypytywali od kiedy znam Czkawkę. Powiedziałam prawdę, bo przecież znamy się dopiero od miesiąca. Znaczy jesteśmy razem w klasie już od dłuższego czasu, ale wcześniej nie zwracaliśmy na siebie uwagi. Czas strasznie się dłużył. Do tego między nami było dziwne napięcie. Ja się obraziłam, ale on nie wiem czemu nic nie mówi. Może ma focha, że ja mam focha. Już sama nie wiem, co myśleć. W końcu nadszedł ten czas. Niedaleko naszej celi stanęło dwóch potężnych mężczyzn. Na głowach mieli metalowe hełmy, a w rękach trzymali ciężkie kije. To pewnie o nich mówił Czkawka. Stałam jak kołek, patrząc się przez mała dziurkę na strażników. Nie no, ile można ustalać, kto gdzie pilnuje? Gadają tak już z kilkanaście minut. Tak! Wreszcie się dogadali. Jeden sobie poszedł, a drugi usiadł przy naszej celi. No to zaczynamy. Czkawka wziął kamięń i rzucił nim w prawo. Nagle strażnik niespodziewanie wstał i dostał w głowę. Padł na ziemię zdezorientowany. Niespodziewany zwrot akcji. To nawet dobrze mniej do roboty. Chłopak jednym, płynnym ruchem otworzył naszą celą. Wyszliśmy z niej i zaczęliśmy jak najszybciej biec. Tak dawno nie biegłam. Brakowało mi tego. Skręciliśmy w lewo i stanęliśmy przed jakąś celą. Czkawka podszedł do niej i oparł ręce na kratach. Przez dziurkę rzucił ten sam klucz, którym otworzył naszą celę. Odsunęliśmy się parę kroków w tył, a drzwi się otworzyły. Naszym oczom ukazało się dwoje nastolatków. Wysoka brunetka i podobny do niej chłopak. Muszę przyznać, że całkiem przystojny. Czkawka i ta dziewczyna patrzyli się na siebie z ... miłoscią? Co! Skąd Czkawka zna tą dziewczynę! Nagle przytulili się do siebie, a w moich oczach stanęły łzy. Szybko je otarłam, aby nikt nie zauważył. Czemu on mi to robi? Astrid, przecież wy nie jesteście parą. On nie należy do ciebie. Miałaś szansę, ale ją spaprałaś. Moja podświadomość ciągle powtarzała mi te raniące zdania. Czkawka chciał coś powiedzieć, ale przeszkodził mu krzyk strażnika. - Pomocy! Więźniowie uciekają! - nagle ten chłopak podbiegł do tego strażnika i prawym sierpowym powalił na ziemię. Było widać, że od dawna uczył się walki. Zamachnął się do kolejnego ciosu i z całej siły przywalił mu w brzuch. Mężczyzna chyba stracił przytomność. - No to zobaczmy, co on tam ma - brunet wsadził rękę do kieszeni strażnika i wyjął z niej portfel. Obejrzał go wsadził w swoją kieszeń. Miałam już spytać się co robi, ale sam to wytłumaczył - Uwieżcie mi. To się przyda. Stałam tam jak wryta. Nie wiedziałam, co się dzieje. Kim oni są? Skąd Czkawka ich zna? Nagle ktoś pociągnął mnie za ramię. Nie patrzyłam kto to i od razy ruszyłam. Biegliśmy wszyscy bardzo szybko. Podłoga pod naszymi stopami wydawała straszne dźwięki. Po chwili znaleźliśmy się przed ogromnymi drzwiami. Czkawka kopnął je i się otworzyły. Razem z tym drugim chłopakiem weszli do środka. Ja z tą dziewczyną czekałyśmy na korytarzu. Posłała mi uśmiech, ale udałam, że go nie zauważyłam. Wydawała się miła, ale jak mam ją polubić, jeśli gdy widzę ich razem to się we mnie gotuje. Nagle Czkawka podał mi metalowy kij. Napewno się przyda. Tylko, żeby mi emocje nie póściły, bo coś może się stać tej dziewczynie. Każdy z nas miał już własną broń. Zebraliśmy w sobie ostatki siłi ruszyliśmy. Nie patrzyliśmy za siebie. Chcieliśmy jak najszybciej stąd uciec i zapomnieć o tym strasznym miejscu. Szybko mijaliśmy cele, dziesiątki zamkinętych drzwi. Modliliśmy się, aby nie wpaść na Sączyślina, ani jego przyjaciela. Nagle przed około piętnastoma metrami ukazały się drzwi. Problem był w tym, że pilnowało ich trzech strażników. Zatrzymaliśmy się, chowając za wielką skrzynią. Jak ich ominąć? Nie da się. Z tego, co zauważyłam, nie ma tu okien, więc jedynym wyjściem zostają zabezpieczone drzwi. Brunet pokazał coś na palcach, a Czkawka zrobił skwaszoną minę. O Thorze! Czy oni nie mogą rozmawiać normalnie? Razem z tą ciemnowłosą patrzymy się na chłopaków i nic nie rozumiemy. Nie wytrzymam. Szturchnęłam Czkawkę w ramię, a ten momentalnie się na mnie popatrzył. Wzruszyłąm ramionami, a on puknął się w czoło. Wskazał palcem na strażników i pokazał ścięcię głowy. Wytrzeszczyłam oczy. Nie miałam zamiaru nikogo zabijać. Ja nie potrafię tego zrobić i nie chcę. Przecież oni nic nam nie zrobili. Pilnują tylko wejścia. To Sączyślin i Dawid nas porwali. Moje przeciwstawianie na nic się nie zdało. Czkawka pociągnął mnie za sobą. We czwórkę ruszyliśmy na strażników. Czkawkai Dawid zaszli ich od tyłu i zatkali im usta, Nie mogli teraz nic mówić, ani krzyczeć. Razem z dziewczyną podeszłyśmy do złapanych stuknęłyśmy ich w głowy. Naszczęści dość delikatnie, ponieważ nie zemdleli, tylko krzyczeli z bólu. Zostawiliśmy ich na podłodze i wbiegliśmy do nieprzemierzonego lasu. Błąkaliśmy się szukając wyjścia z tego labiryntu. Księżyc już powoli zachodził. Ustępywał miejsca gorącemu słońcu. Mimo tego, że była późna jesień, słońce mocno świciło. Padaliśmy już z nóg. Nagle zauważyłam sklep. Jestem tak zmęczona, że mam halucynacje. Wskazałam palcem ten punkt i reszta grypy się ożywiła. Czy to się dzieje naprawdę? Jesteśmy w mieście? Jak się cieszę. Udało nam się uciec. Zaczeliśmy iść w stronę sklepu. Weszliśmy do niego. Był całkiem duży. Zaczeliśmy wchodzić w głąb sklepu. Ludzie patrzyli się na nas z strachem, odrazą. O Thorze! Jak to musi wyglądać. Czwórka brydnych nastolatków wchodzi do sklepu pełnego zadbanych mieszkańców. Mają podarte ubrania. Cali są w bliznach, zadrapaniach i krwi. Współczuję takiego widoku. Wstyd mi, że tak wyglądam, ale to cena tego, że jeszcze żyję. Przyjaciel Czkawki szedł przodem, a my podążaliśmy za nim. Chodził między półkami i brał przeróżne rzeczy. W końcu stwirdził, że chyba mamy już wszystko i podeszliśmy do kasy. Wyłożył na taśmę: dwie, czarne, męskie podkoszulki; cztery pary męskich dżinsów; cztery damskie bluzki z napisami love; cztery pary rurek; trzy mydła; sześć butelek wody do picia; jakieś pakowane jedzienie; szampon i szczotkę do włosów. Zastanawiałam się jak on chce za to zapłacić. - Dziewięćdziesiąt pięć złoty i sześćdziesiąt groszy - oznajmiła kasjerka, a ja patrzyłam na bruneta. Wyjął z pozostałości po kieszeni portfel, należący do tamtego strażnika i zapłacił. Wyszlismy ze sklepu. Nie wiedziałam, po co nam takie zakupy, ale nie będę się wtrącać. Widać, że ten chłopak wie, co robi. Usiedliśmy na pobliskiej ławce. Każdy dostał coś do jedzenia. Jadłam tak szybko jak jeszcze nigdy. Nic w tym dziwnego jak od dawna nie miałeś nic w ustach. Skończyliśmy posiłek i odezwał się chłopak. - Nie wiem, czy to odpowiedni czas, ale nazywam się Eret. Ta dziewczyna to Rocky, moja siostra bliźniaczka - Zdziwiłam się. Naprawdę są rodzeństwem. - Ile macie lat? - wypaliłam nic nie myśląc. - Osiemnaście - czyli są ode mnie o rok starsi. Wyglądają na młodszych. - Słuchajcie. Nie wiem jak wy, ale mi jest trochę zimno i niekoniecznie chcę tu siedzieć - powiedział Czkawka - To, co może stąd pójdziemy? - popatrzył na nas wzrokiem małego dziecka, które prosi rodziców o wymarzoną zabawkę. Jakie te jego oczka są słodkie... - Wiecie ja też jestem zmęczona - podsumowałam. Szczerze mówiąc to marzę o prysznicu. - Już od dawna o tym myślę - Eret podrapał się po głowie - A może poszlibyśmy do tamtego hotelu? - wskazał ręką duży budynek w beżowym kolorze. Jak ja mogłam go wcześniej nie zauważyć? Jest taki ogromny, że spokojnie mógłby pomieścić z pół miasta - To, co wy na to? - wszyscy popatrzyliśmy się na siebie niepewnie. Nikt nie chciał odpowiedzieć jako pierwszy. Nagle z ławki zerwał się Czkawka, wziął jedną z toreb z zakupami i ruszył w stronę budynku. - Idziecie w końcu, czy nie? - momentalnie zerwaliśmy się z miejsc i ruszyliśmy do hotelu. Przekroczyliśmy prug budynku. Usiadłam na jednym z foteli przy wyjściu. Rocky i Czkawka poszli w moje ślady. Widziałam jak Eret wykłuca się z recepcjonistką i wściekle wymachuje rękami. Bałam się, że ta rozmowa przestanie przypominać dialog i kobieta wezwie ochronę. Na szczęście nic takiego się nie stało. Chłopak z uśmiechem na twarzy machnął do nas ręką i poszliśmy za nim. Szybko weszliśmy po schodach na trzecie piętro. Szłam jako ostatnia. Niby mam niezłą kondycję, ale pare ostatnich dni dało mi w kość. Ledwo trzymałam równowagę. Nagle brunet się zatrzymał. Włożył srebrny klucz do pokoju z numerem sześćdziesiąt trzy i weszliśmy do środka. Rozdział IX Cały rozdział dedykuję dla super komentatora MistrzaCzkawki. Moim oczom ukazał się piękny pokój. Miał cztery łóżka. Każde stało pod ścianą w taki sposób, aby padało na nie światło z okna. Na przeciwko stał ogromny stół i pare szafek. W tej chwili mało mnie to interesuję. Cały pokój był koloru jasnobrązowego z mlecznym sufitem. Usiadłam na jednym z łóżek i przytuliłam się do koca. Był mięciutki. Inni padli na łóżka tak głośno, że drewniane podstawy wydały z siebie głośny huk. Na twarzy każdego z naszej czwórki widniał uśmiech. I co z tego, że cali jesteśmy brudni. Wolność, brak starchu, spokój ... właśnie tego nam brakowało. W mojej głowie gromadziła się masa pytań. Narazie tylko na jedno znam odpowiedź. Wciąż jestem zła na Czkawkę. Nie powiedział mi, że zna tą dziewczynę, a po ich wcześniejszemu zachowaniu wniskuję, że muszą się długo znać. Ciekawie, czy Czkawka mi to wytłumaczy. Mimo tego, że męczą mnie pytania to nie mam zamiaru pierwsza zaczynać rozmowy. Nadal nie mam ochoty się do niego odzywać. Eret wstał z łóżka i wsadził ręce do toreb z zakupami. Każdemu wrzucił po komplecie czystych ubrań i butelce wody na łóżko, a sam poszedł do łazienki. Leżałam przez dłuższą chwilę, wgapiając się w łagodny sufit. Starałam się uporządkować wszystkie moje myśli, co było bardzo trudne. Nie wiedziałam czego ja naprawdę chcę. Zobaczyć Czkawkę szczęśliwego z Rocky, czy jednak wolałam wyobrażać go sobie ze mną u boku. Targały mną emocje. Ciągle pamiętam postawę mojego ojca. Okłamał mnie perfidnie. Napewno mu tego nie wybaczę. Ciekawi mnie tylko, czy teraz mnie szuka, martwi się? A może poszedł z kolegami do baru i świętuję moje nagłe zniknięcie? Nie wiem, co ja mam myśleć, co ja chcę myśleć. W końcu drzwi do łazienki się otworzyły i stanął w nich czysty Eret. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że kojarzę jego twarz. Tylko skąd? Kolejne pytanie bez odopowiedzi. - To teraz moja łazienka! - krzyknęłam, biorąc do ręki ubrania i znikając za drzwiami. Perspektywa Czkawki Leżę i patrzę się w sufit bezuczuciowym wzrokiem. Czy moje życie naprawdę musi być takie głupie? Czy ja nie mogę żyć jak normalny licealista? Najpierw mi grozi. Potem zastrasza. Następnie porywa i torturuje. Współczuję Eretowi i Rocky. Oni mają jeszcze gorzej ode mnie. Ale oni się nad sobą nie użalają. Tylko ja jestem taki słaby, egoistyczny. Brawo Czkawka! Odkrycie miesiąca! Czy Astrid nadal się na mnie gniewa? Najlepsze jest, że ja nie dokońca wiem czemu. Niby temu, że nie powiedziałem jej o bliźniakach? Nie mogłem. Obiecałem im to, a ja obietnic dotrzymuję. Oni sami powinni jej powiedzieć. W końcu to nie moja sprawa. Ciekawe, co u moich przyjaciół. Pamiętają mnie jeszcze, czy znaleźli sobie kogoś na moje miejsce? Wydaje mi się, że nie byliby do tego zdolni, ale w końcu oni są tam, a ja jestem na jakimś zadupiu i nawet nie wiem, który dziś dzień. Ja już nie daję rady. Te emocje zeżrą mnie od środka. Jak ja mam to zrobić? Jak jej to powiedziedzieć? Dlaczego to musi być takie trudne? Dziewięć godzin później Cały dzień nie mogłem się na niczym skupić. Chciałem zadzwonić do ojca, ale w tym miasteczku nie ma linii telefonicznej. Chodziłem jakiś rozdrażniony, wściekły na wszystko, co się rusza. Obszedłem cały budynek z pięć razy dookoła. Na niczym nie mogłem się wyżyć. Unikałem jakichkolwiek osób. Nie miałem zamiaru z nikim rozmawiać. Bałem się, że zrobię komuś krzywdę. Dlaczego mi tak odbija? Akurat wszedłem do pokoju. Byłem strasznie głodny. Otworzyłem drzwi i prawie uderzyłem w ... Astrid. Thorze, niech ona uważa. Popatrzyła na mnie gniewnie, przepchnęła się obok mnie i zniknęła w dalszej części korytarza. - Wiecie może, co jej się stało? - byłem lekko wkurzony, z resztą tak jak przez cały dzień. - Nie wiem. Ale lepiej pójdę z nią porozmawiać. Wiecie jak dziewczyna z dziewczyną. - wyszła, pozostawiając mnie z dziwnie patrzącym Eretem. - Dobra, co się tak gapisz? - Musimy porozmawiać - oznajmił poważnym tonem. - Wcale, że nie! - A właśnie, że tak - wciąż był spokojny. Jak on to robi? - Nie jesteś moim ojcem!!!! - zagotowało się we mnie. - Uspokój się. Masz rację. Jestem od ciebie starszy tylko o rok, więc wyluzuj. Słuchaj, ja widzę, że coś cię strasznie męczy. Powiesz mi, o co chodzi? - Niee. - Dobra, skoro tak chcesz się bawić. - nagle straciłem grunt pod nogami. Przycisnął mnie do ściany. - Powiesz mi w końcu? - Nie i puść mnie. To uwłacza mojej godności. - Żeby tak było, to musisz ją mieć - zaśmiał się. Jak tylko mnie puści to połamię mu kości. - To nie jest śmieszne! Zostaw mnie w spokoju! Wszystko ze mną w porządku. - Taa, właśnie widzę. - puścił mnie i usiadł na swoim łóżkiem. Podniosłem się z ziemi i usiadłem obok niego. Ma rację. Potrzebuję pomocy. - Słuchaj, chodzi o to, że ... - popatrzył się na mnie z ciekawością - no chodzi o ... - nie dałem rady tego z siebie wydusić. Jeszcze nigdy z nikim szczerze nie rozmawiałem o uczuciach - o ... - Niech zgadnę. Chodzi Astrid. - skąd on to wie - Widziałem jak na nią patrzysz. - czy o mi czyta w myślach? - No tak. Wiesz, bo ja ją ... no ten... no, wiesz. - Rozumiem. Powiedziałeś jej? - Co? Niby ja? Nie mam tyle odwagi. - Chłopie weź się w garść. - Uwiesz mi. Próbowałem. Ale nic z tego nie wyszło. - Posłuchaj mnie uważnie. - kiwnąłem potwierdzająco głową - Masz siedemnaście lat. Jesteś sprytnym, fajnym chłopakiem. Poradzisz sobie. Powiedz mi tylko jedno. Kochasz ją? - Bardzo. Z całego serca. Jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd. - No to idź do niej i jej to powiedz. >- Dzięki za radę. - krzyknąłem i zniknąłem w budynku, szukając Astrid. Perspektywa Astrid Czemu to tak boli? Jak go wiedzę to myślę, czy się rozpłakać, przytulić go, a może zdzielić go z liścia w twarz. Tyle wspaniałych pomysłów, ale ani jeden niezrealizowany. Szłam szybkim krokiem przewracając nogą jakiś kamyczek. Już dawno wyszłam z hotelu. Maszerowałam właśnie wąską alejką w pięknym ogrodzie. Drzewa posadzone były wzdłuż chodnika, krzewy równo przycięte. Wszędzie rosły kolorowe kwiatki. To cudowne miejsce. Takie spokojne, relaksujące. Nagle wszystkie emocje ze mnie spłynęły. Jak strumyk ze źródła. Usiadłam na jednej z białych ławek i wpatrywałam się w zachodzące słońce. Tu jest jak w raju. Przymknęłam oczy i wsłuchiwałam się w śpiewy ptaków, gdy nagle obok mnie pojawiła się Rocky. - Hej, Astrid. Co u ciebie? - zapytała niepewnie. - Nawet dobrze. A u ciebie. - Też w miarę, ale tu nie chodzi o mnie. Astrid, co się dzieje między toba, a Czkawką? Raz jesteście uśmiechnięci - chciałam jej przerwać, ale mi nie dawała - a za chwile wściekli jak nie wiem, co. - Ja też nie wiem, co mu jest. A jeśli chodzi o mnie to zachowuję się normalnie. Nie mam pojęcia, czemu uważasz inaczej. - Astrid - popatrzyła na mnie. W jej oczch było widać prawdziwe, pomocne iskierki - Mi możesz powiedzieć wszystko. Ja widzę, że coś się dzieje. Chcę pomóc. - Problem w tym, że nie możesz. To zbyt skomplikowane. - Uwiesz mi, że w swoim życiu przeżyłam tyle dziwnych, zawiłych zwrotów akcji, że chyba już nic mnie nie zaskoczy. Tu chodzi o Czkawkę, prawda? - wyczekiwała mojej odpowiedzi. Co ja mam jej powiedzieć? Przecież wszystko pogorszyło się właśnie tak jakby przez nią. A może tylko ja mam jakieś urojenia? - Tak. To wszystko jest związane z nim. Ja nie chcę, abyś się obraziła. Czy ty lubisz Czkawkę? - byłam zdenerwowana i niepewna. - Oczywiście, to mój kumpel od pięciu lat. - Naprawdę? - zdezorientowała mnie tym wyznaniem - Czyli, że dlatego przytulaliście się w wieżnieniu? - A ty myślałaś, że ja - przerwała na chwilę. Najwidoczniej nie wiedziała, co ma powiedzieć - że niby ja i on się zakochaiśmy? - pokiwałam nieznacznie głową - Proszę cię. Nie wymyślaj. Jak byłaś nieprzytomna, to ciągle gadał, że jest głupi, to wszystko jego wina, że nigdy sobie nie wybaczy. Jednym słowem tylko o tobie. - O mnie? - zdziwiłam się, ale w pytaniu można było wuczuć dużo nadzieję. - Tylko o tobie. I tak w kółko: Astrid, Astrid. Jaki ja głupi. Jaki egoistyczny. - już chciałam coś powiedzieć, ale pojawił sie Czkawka. - To ja już sobie pójdę. - Rocky zaczęła się oddalać, a ja patrzyłam na nią proszącym o pomoc wzrokiem. Zaczęłam się bać. Co teraz może chcieć Czkawka? - Astrid ... ja muszę ... ci ... coś powie ... eedzieeeć. - Tak? - jeszcze nigdy nie był taki poważny. - Pamiętasz jak pierwszy raz się spotkaliśmy? - kiwnęłam potwierdzająco głową - Patrzyliśmy się na siebie, nic nie mówiąc. Mijały dni i ciąglr było tak samo. Czas szedł do przodu, a my nadal byliśmy w tym samym miejscu. Z czasem zaczęłaś mnie intrygować. Byłaś taka tajemnicza. Chciałem cię poznać. Zobaczyć jaka jesteś w środku. Stanowiłaś dla mnie wielką zagadkę. Nagle los dał mi szansę. Mieliśmy razem robić projekt. W końcu zebrałem się na odwagę i podszedłem do ciebie. Nie był to może najszczęśliwszy dzień, bo oboje się popłakaliśmy, ale coś zrozumiałem. Jesteś dla mnie bardzo ważna. Zawsze mi pomożesz. - z moich oczu zaczęły wypływać łzy. Nie ze smutku, to były łzy szczęścia - Astrid - jego piękne, zielone oczy całą uwagę skupiły na mnie - już dawno miałem ci to powiedzieć, ale nie wiedziałem jak. Bałem się. Ale teraz jestem już pewien i mimo tego jak to może się skończyć powiem ci to. Astrid ... ja cię ... Kocham! - zatkało mnie. On mnie kocha. Czy to naprawdę się dzieje? Zbliżyłam się do niego. Nasze usta dzieliły milimetry. Spojrzałam w jego niepewne oczy i ... pocałowałam. Jeden spokojny pocałunek przekazujący wszystkie moje uczucia do niego. To było cudowne. Czułam się jak zaczarowana. Czas stanął w miejscu. Liczyliśmy się tylko ja i on. Wszystko inne wokół stanęło. Marzyłam, aby ta chwila trwała wiecznie. Całkowiecie oddałam się tej magii. W końcu zabrakło nam powitrza i się od siebie oderwaliśmmy. - Ja też cię kocham. - wyznałam przez łzy szczęścia. Czkawka złapał mnie w talii, przyciągając do siebie i głęboko pocałował. Nigdy nie zapomnę tej cudownej chwili. Naprawdę nigdy. Niech świat stanie na głowię, ale ja i tak zawsze będę przy nim. Rozdział X Dedyk dla JulciiXD7722, dzięki której natchnęło mnie do napisania tego rozdziału. Nad nami świecił jasny księżyc. Gwiazdy pobłyskiwały na tysiąc kolorów. Leżeliśmy na miękkiej trawie przytuleni do siebie. Cieszyliśmy się. W końcu życie nabrało sensu. Chciało się wstać i zacząć kolejny dzień z uśmiechem. Wydawało się, że możemy zrobić wszystko. Nikt z nas nie myślał o przeszłości. Liczyło się tu i teraz. To jest takie miłe. Być dla kogoś ważnym. Czuć się potrzebnym. Wierzyć, że wszystko się uda, że każda chwila jest pełna niesamowitych wspomnień. - Wiesz Astrid? - odwróciłam się do niego twarzą - Nigdy nie sądziłem, że znjadę kogoś tak wyjątkowego. - Uśmiechnęłam się do niego, on to odwzajemnił. Perspektywa Rocky Stałam przy oknie w naszym pokoju. Przyglądałam się Astrid i Czkawce. To było takie romantyczne. Oni są dla siebie stworzeni. Zazdroszczę im. Znależli swoją drugą połówkę. Ja nigdy nie miałam na to czasu. Zawsze było coś ważniejszego niż ja. Po moim policzku spłynęła jedna, malutka, słona łza. - Hej siostra, co się stało? - jakbyś nie wiedział. - Nic. Naprawdę nic. - To, co zawsze? - spojrzał na mnie współczująco. - Mhym. Ja tak nie chcę. Czy wszystko musiało się tak potoczyć? Czy my nie możemy żyć inaczej? - Słuchaj, ja też tak nie chcę. Szczerze mówiąc to od dawna nad czymś myślę, ale będzie to niebezpieczne. - Niebezpieczne? To nic nowego. - A może zamieszkalibyśmy w Berk? Co ty na to? - Ty serio o tym myślisz? - Tak. Jesteśmy już pełnoletni. Nic nam nie przeszkodzi. Nikt nie ma już nad nami władzy. - podskoczyłam z radości i rzuciłam się na brata. Prawie ugiął się pod moim ciężarem. - To będzie spełnienie moich marzeń. - Moich również. Ale czy ty pamiętasz, że to wiąże się z pewnymi problemami? W końcu będziemy musieli jej to powiedzieć. Nie wiadomo jak ona na to zareaguje. - Wiem Eret, ale chyba tak powinno być. Wszystko na swoim miejscu. - Może jednak masz rację? Już sam nie wiem. Na zegarze wybiła północ. Siedziałam na swoim łóżku, czesząc włosy. Zawsze tak robię, gdy się denerwuję. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że pojedziemy do Berk, że zamieszkamy tam. Przez całe życie tego pragnęłam i to w końcu może się spełnić. Nagle drzwi do naszego pokoju delikatnie się otworzyły. Po cichu do pokoju weszły nasze zguby. Poczekałam aż drzwi się zamkną i gwałtownie wstałam. - No kogo my tu mamy. Nasze zakochane gąłąbki raczyły wrócić. - O Rocky, ty jeszcze nie śpisz - Czkawka powiedział to w taki sposób, że nie było wiadomo, czy zadał pytanie, czy tylko stwierdził fakt. - Jeszcze nie śpię, ale dla mnie to normalka. Jednakże wy to się połóżcie, bo jutro z samego rana stąd uciekamy. Sączyśliń wysłał podobno na nas psy tropiące, więc jak najszybiej musimy się stąd wyrwać. - Uuu, to niedobrze. Nastał kolejny dzień mojego, nużącego życia. Nie to tylko taki żart. Ja i nuda ... to dwie oddzielone o tysiące mil rzeczy. Leniwie otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam pakującego się Ereta. - Hej siostra. Nie spisz już? - wstałam i usiadłam obok niego. - Nie. Wiesz to chyba przez ten entuzjazm. Już nie mogę się doczekać. - Ja też, ale jak pomyślę ile będzie trzeba papierkowej roboty odwalić, to mi się odechcewa. - Poradzimy sobie. Nie jedno już przetrwaliśmy. - No, pamiętasz jak wpadłaś do studni? - skarciłam go wzrokiem. Miał już nigdy o tym nie wspominać - Byłaś cała w zielonych roślinkach. - zaczęłam się smiać - A potem przyszedł Finn i ... - Nie kończ. Już i tak masz u mnie przechlapane. - Naprawdę? - przewalił mnie na podłogę i zaczął łaskotać. Nagle usłyszałam głośny śmiech i Eret leżał obok mnie. - Od kiedy to bawicie się bez nas? - Czkawka i Astrid zaczęli nas łaskotać. - Widzę, że humor wam dopisuję. - Mhym. Siedziałam opierając głowę o szybę w autobusie. Miejsce obok mnie zajmował Eret z głową w gazecie. Przeglądał oferty domów. Rozumiem, że musimy mieć gdzie mieszkać, ale ja nie mam pojęcia jak on będzie chciał za to zapłacić. Ciągle dochodziły mnie słodkie słówka. Astrid i Czkawka rozmawiali o szkole, rodzinie, przyjaciołach robiąc do siebie maślane oczka. Rozumiem ich. Są bardzo zakochani. Cieszę się ich szczęściem, ale męczy mnie ich zachowanie. Od zawsze marzyłam, aby się zakochać. Poznać swojego księcia z bajki. Pamiętam jak byłam mała i razem z mamą bawiłam się w księżniczki. To moje ostatnie wspomnienie z nią. Był słoneczny dzień. Miałam na sobie falbaniastą, różową sukienkę. Siedziałam na Erecie, który był moim koniem. Biegaliśmy po ogródku, śmiejąc się głośno. Mama na chwilę poszła do kuchni, aby przynieść nam po soczku. Wtedy przed nami stanął ogromny mężczyzna. Miał dziwny, czarny płaszcz i całą twarz w strasznych bliznach. Przestraszyłam się. Razem z bratem zaczęliśmy wołać mamę. Wtedy nieznajomy złapał nas za ręce i zaczął uciekać. Próbowałam się wyrwać. Właśnie wtedy ostatni raz widziałam mamę. Resztę życia spełniłam w starym, opuszczonym budynku. Wyglądał trochę jak ruiny wielkiej wilii. Mieszkaliśmy tam z Eretem. Panowały tam straszne reguły. Od małego uczyli nas walczyć. Być bezwzględym dla innych. Nie mieć litości. Było tam dużo osób w naszym wieku. Nie raz, ani nie dwa próbowaliśmy uciekać. Zawsze nas łapali. W dniu naszych szesnastych urodzin zabrali nas stamtąd. Musieliśmy zaliczyć ostatni etap szkolenia ... zabić człowieka. Nie daliśmy rady tego zrobić. On był niewinny. Nic nie zrobił. Niczym nie zawinił i miał stracić życie. Przeciwstawiliśmy się mu i od wtedy nas torturował. Ten przebrzydły Drago Krwawdłoń. Niespodziewanie autobus się zatrzymał. Wyjrzałam przez okno. Było już ciemno, więc niestety nic nie ujrzałam. Nagle poczułam czyjąś dłoń wyciągającą mnie spomiędzy rzędów foteli. Nie znałam tej twarzy. Zaczęłam krzyczeć, aby mnie zostawiła w spokoju, ale nic to nie poskutkowało. Zasłonił mi usta rękawem i wyciągnął z pojazdu. Chciałam już uciekać, ale zobaczyłam Ereta spokojnie rozmawiającego z Astrid. Razem z nieznajomym podeszliśmy do nich. W końcu mnie puścił. Zdjął z głowy brązowy kaptur tym samym roztrzepując swoje czarne włosy. Był to chłopak w podobnym wieku. Był dosyć niski natomiast bardzo umięśnony. Puścił do mnie oczko i dopiero wtedy zrozumiał, że na niego zapatrzyła. Przewróciłam oczami i odsunęłam się od chłopaka. - Wiesz, co Astrid ta twoja koleżanka to nie jest taka spokojna - mój brat się zaśmiał. - Przesadzasz Sączysmark. Ona jest bardzo miła. - Astrid wskazała mnie palcem i podeszła do wychodzącego z stacji Czkawki. - Skąd oni się znają? Dlaczego ten chłopak wyciągał mnie z autobusu? Poczekałam, aż Sączysmark się oddali i spojrzałam na brata pytająco. Udawał, że nic nie rozumie i podszedł do reszty. Nie chciałam wyjść na głupią i zrobiłam to samo. Stanęłam obok śmiejącej się Astrid i szepnęłam jej na ucho. - Muszę coś zrobić, ale za chwilkę wrócę. - Astrid pociągnełą mnie w stronę sklepu. - Niech moja księżniczka na siebie uważa. - oj Czkawka. Robisz się dziecinny. Stanęłyśmy przy półce z rogalikami i dziewczyna się odezwała. - Rocky, coś się stało? - Nie - odpowiedziałam pewnie - chodzi tylko o to, że ja nie do końca rozumiem, co się stało. - Czekałam, aż zadasz mi to pytanie. - Serio? - Yhm. - To mogłabyś mi wytłumaczyć? - Okey. To proste. Jechaliśmy aż w pewnym momencie zasnęłaś. Zatrzymaliśmy się, ponieważ okazało się, że kierowca musi zatankować. Razem z Czkawką i Eretem wyszliśmy się przewietrzyć i zostawiliśmy cię drzemającą. Wtedy spotkaliśmy Sączysmarka i ... - A kto to jest ten cały Sączysmark? - Mój były chłopak i kuzyn Czkawki. - Kuzyn? - No. - Ty to masz szczęście do tej rodziny. - Nie wiesz jak duże ... Rozdział XI Stałam przed brązowymi drzwiami. W rękach trzymałam dwie duże torby z moimi rzeczami. Byłam bardzo pedekscytowana. Za chwilę zacznę nowe życie. Usłyszałam jak winda na końcu korytarza się otwiera. O ziemię zaczęły stukać ciężkie buty. Obok mnie stanął Eret z uśmiechem na ustach jakiego jeszcze nigdy u niego nie widziałam. - To co siostra, gotowa? - popatrzył na mnie wyczekująco. - Oczywiście. - W takim razie właśnie zaczynamy nowe życie. Brunet zadzwonił kluczami i otworzył drzwi. Weszliśmy. Obejrzałam się po naszym, nowym mieszkaniu i oniemiałam. - Rocky, coś się stało? - zerknął na mnie zaniepokojony - No weź się odezwij. - Nie, wszystko w porządku. Tyle, że ja nie mogę uwierzyć. Czy my naprawdę będziemy tu mieszkać? - Tak. - Jaa - mówiłam przez łzy - jak się tak bardzo cieszę. To spełnienie moich marzeń. - Moich również. Odstawiłam torby, zdjęłam buty i ruszyłam zwiedzać nowy dom. Mieszkanie było sporawe. Kuchnia z salonem. Duża łazienka i przedpokój. Dalej sypialnia Ereta. Zaciekawiona weszłam do ostatniego pokoju. Naprzeciw drzwi stało łóżko. Obok znajdowało się biurko. Przy bocznych ścianach wiodoczne były drewniane szafki. Jednym słowem pokój był piękny. Czyłam się jak księżniczka. Moimi wcześniejszymi "sypialniami" był schowek na miotły, który dzieliłam z bratem i dwoma innymi osobami oraz więzienie Sączyślina. Nadal ciekawiła mnie jedna rzecz. To pytanie męczyło mnie od samego początku. Poszłam do kuchni, w której Eret rozpakowywał właśnie naczynia i nucił piosenkę. - Braciszku? - Taa, zajęty jestem. - Widzę, ale nadal nie odpowiedziałeś mi na jedno pytanie. - Mów szybko o co chodzi. - Jak ty zapłaciłeś za mieszkanie? Przecież jesteś bez pracy i dopiero niedawno skączyłeś osiemnastkę. - Dla chącego, nic trudnego. - A tak na serio? - świdrowałam go wzrokiem. - Dostałem w prezencie od ojca. - powiedział to w taki sposób jakby to było naturalne. - Jak od ojca?! Nie odzywał się do nas przez piętnaście lat! - Powiedzmy, że śledziłem pewną osobę, która doprawadziła mnie do niego. Potem porozmawiałem sobie z nim na osobności i dał mi kasę, abym się odczepił. Zapomniałbym o najważniejszym. Będzie płacił za mieszkanie pod warunkiem, że zostawimy go i rodzinę w spokoju. - Ojciec roku. - No nie? - Czekaj, czy twoje "porozmawiałem z nim na osobności" nie znaczy, że prawie go zabiłeś? - Coś w ten deseń. - Eret?! - Co jeszcze? - zapytał znudzony. - Jesteś najlepszym bratem bliźniakiem na świecie. - Wiem to. Perspektywa Czkawki Jaka mnie dziś energia rozpiera. Mam ochotę skakać, biegać, rysować, malować ... wszystko byle by być zajęty. Minął już cały tydzień od kiedy wróciliśmy. Nie wiem gdzie podzilali się Rocky i Eret, ale jestem pewien, że niedługo ich zobaczę. Gdy ojciec dowiedział się, że to całe porwanie to wina Sączyślina ... wolałbym nie być teraz w jego skórze. Całe miasto aż huczy od plotek. Okazało się, że po naszym zaginięciu ojciec Astrid popadł w straszną histerię. Trzy doby siedział w izbie wytrzeźwien. Astrid ciężko to przyjęła. Z resztą sam nie wiem jakbym na jej miejscu zareagował. Przeprowadziła się na pewiem czas do Heatery. Dobrze jej to zrobi. To, co stało się w tym więzieniu ... to naprawdę może zniszczyć psychikę normalnego człowieka. Słowo klucz NORMALNEGO. Problem w tym, że ani ja ani ona nie jestesmy do końca zwyklymi ludźmi. Jesteśmy nastolatkami, a jak sama nazwa mówi, korzystając z życia spędzamy każdą, wolną chwilę. Ciężko jest mi siebie wyobrazić za parę lat. Z wielkim, przeszkadzającym brzuchem i dwumetrowym zarostem. Te myśli to dołują człowieka. Ojciec przez cały ranek pytał się czemu ja jestem taki wesoły skoro jutro wracam do szkoły po trzytygodniowej nieobecności. Kto normalny cieszy się na powrót do szkoły? Chyba tylko ja... Nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale stęskniłem się za nauczycielami, pracami domowymi i moim ulubieńcem DZWONKIEM NA LEKCJĘ. Jestem ciekawy jak moja paczka zareaguuje na to, że Astrid jest moją dziewczyną. Najbardziej nie mogę doczekać się miny Sączysmarka. Wiem, że kiedyś to była jego dziewczyna, ale prawdę mówiąc to nie pasowali do siebie. Nic a nic. Powoli wstałem z kanapy i udałem się na schody. Prawa nóżka, lewa nóżka i bum. Leżę na ziemi. Tata zawsze mi powtarzał: Synu, rozumiem, że kochasz grać na gitarze, ale na Thora nie zostawiaj jej na środku schodów. Tak podsumowując to mógłbym od czasu do czasu posprzątać. Nie zmęczyłbym się potwornie, a jest szansa, że zostałbym na tym świecie jako żywy. Podniosłem głowę, aby wstać i zobaczyłem kalendarz wiszący po środku ściany. Od kiedy u licha w tym domu wisi staromodny odmierzacz czasu? Podniosłem się z podłogi i podszedłem do kalendarza. Zobaczyłem tam coś, co zmroziło mi krew w żyłach. Czerwony znaczek ozdabiał 5 grudnia. O Thorze! To już jutro mikołajki! Muszę coś kupić Astrid. Co ona może chcieć? Jak strzała wypadłem z domu, ledwo pamiętając o zamknięciu drzwi. Zmierzałem sobie do najbliższej galerii, delikatnie ośnieżonym chodniczkiem aż ty nagle wpadłem na czarnego psa. Siegał mi do pasa. Jego pysk warczał na mnie. Klęknąłem na jedno kolano i pogłaskałem go za uchem. - Hej mały. Co ty tu robisz sam? - pies stał jak wryty. - A może chcesz mi pomóc, co? Muszę znaleźć jakiś prezent dla dziewczyny. - radośnie zamerdał ogonkiem. - No to idziemy. Doszliśmy do sklepu. Poprosiłem, aby pies został na zewnątrz i podeszłem do jubilerki. - Przepraszam, ma pani ładne bransoletki? - A z jakiej okazji? - Jutro są mikołajki i postanowiłem kupić dla dziewczyny... - Dla dziewczyny mhym .... zaraz wracam. - odwróciła się i poszła do magazynu. Wróciła z dużym pudełkiem. Postawiła je na blacie odwracając w moją stronę. - Proszę bardzo. Niech pan sobie coś wybierze, a jakby nic pana nie zainetresowało to być może znajdę coś jeszcze. - zamyśliła się, a ja głośno wypuściłem przez nos powietrze. Ile ta kobieta może gadać? Uh, no ja nie wytrzymam. Skupiam się jedynie na przeglądaniu tej no biżuterii, a ta baba ciągle coś do mnie gada. Wyjąłem z pudełka dwie według mnie najładniejsze naszyjniki i pokazałem je stojącemu na dworze psu. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w obie błyskotki. Czarny bernardyn podskoczył i szczeknął. To chyba znaczy, że już wybrał. Wyciągnęłem do przodu rękę z wisiorkiem ozdobionym niebieskim kamieniem i pies kiwnął głową. W takim razie prezencik dla mojej ksieżniczki już wybrany. - Ja poproszę ten naszyjnik. - Naprawdę ten? A może przyniosę panu jeszcze inne pudełko? Będą tam napewno świetne rzeczy. Zobaczy pan ... - już miała odejść, ale ją zatrzymałem. -Nie, ja chciałbym ten. - Ale pokarzę panu jeszcze ładniejsze ... - Niech się pani uspokoi. Ja już wybrałem i zdania nie zmienię. - No dobrze. Mogę jeszcze jakoś pomóc? - W sumie ... czy można by wygrawerować w środku pewien napis? - Pod warunkiem, że da mi pan swój numer. Mam córkę w podobnym do pana wieku, która szuka sobie chłopaka i - czy tą kobiętę walnęło? Przecież mówiłem, że mam dziewczynę, a ona chce mnie zeswatać. Strałem się uspokoić. - A można by bez tego. Na samym początku naszej rozmowy mówiłem, że - znów mi przerwała. - Niestety nie. - No niech już pani będzie - podała mi kartkę i napisałem na niej numer Mieczyka. W końcu mu się odwdzięczę za ubiegłoroczne przefarbowanie mi włosów. - Mogę już zapłacić? - Niech pan jeszcze chwilkę poczeka, a napis będzie wygrawerowany. Tylko niech mi pan przypomni jak on brzmiał? - uh, co za wredna kobieta. Rozdział XII Po godzinnym wyczekiwaniu wyszłem w końcu ze sklepu. Już nigdy więcej nie mam zamiaru widzieć tej kobiety na oczy. Szedłem ośnieżonym chodnikiem, prowadząc z psem "rozmowę". Ulica była żywa od przechadzających się, uśmiechniętych ludzi. Na niebie świecił już księżyc. Mrok spowodowany wysokimi budynkami rozświetlały zabytkowe latarnie. Droga minęła szybko. Miałem już wiejść do domu, ale zobaczyłem smutnego psa. Na dworze było zimno, a noc zapowiadała się równie mroźna jak ostatnia. Nie chciałem zostawić bezdomnego psiaka i wpuściłem go środka. Weszliśmy do przedpokoju i poprosiłem, aby został na dole. Szybko zdjąłem kurtkę i buty. Jak petarda skoczyłem do swojego pokoju i schowałem prezent Astrid. Wróciłem na dół i ujrzałem jak pies gruzie mój ulubiony dywan z frędzlami. Chciałem go odciągnąć i zobaczyłem, że psiak nie ma jednego zęba. A to ciekawe. - Ej, mały zostaw to. - pies wgryzł się jeszcze mocniej - O! To ja już wiem jak bawią się szczerbaci. - pies odwrócił się do mnie - Właśnie wymyśliłem ci imię. Co myślisz o Szczerbatku, co? - zwierzę puściło dywan i przewaliło mnie na podłogę. Na dokładkę zaczął mnie lizać - Czyli mam rozumieć, że ci się podoba? - Hauu. Leżałem sobie spokojnie w łóżku aż tu nagle dzwoni budzik. Wyciągnęłm prawą rękę i zrzuciłem nią komórkę na podłogę. Niestety nic to nie dało. Głośny dźwięk nadal rozbrzmiewał mi w uszach. Wkurzony wstałem z łóżka, zaliczając glebę. Powoli podniosłem się i zobaczyłem Szczerbatka. Wredne psisko. Wyłączyłem dzwoniący telefon. Ubrałem się i zszedłem do kuchni. Otworzyłem lodówkę i oparłem się o szafkę. Co by tu zjeść? Bardzo męczące pytanie. Trochę niewyspany wyjąłem z lodówki karton mleka. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało. Wlałem je do miski i nasypałem płatek. Usiadłem sobie grzecznie na krześle, zarzucając nogi na pobliski taboret i zabrałem się do jedzenia. Wsadziłem do buzi pierwszą łyżkę, ale od razu ją wyplułem. - Co za paskustwo! - przyjrzałem się dokładnie zawartości mojego śniadania. - Sos z sardynek. Fuuuj - nie myśląc o dalszym jedzeniu poszedłem do łazienki. Nagle usłyszałem dzwonek do drzwi. Kogo tu niesie akurat jak mi się spieszy? Podszedłem do drzwi i je otworzyłem. W progu stanął funkcjonariusz policji. - Dzień dobry. Czkawka Haddock? - skinąłem głową. O co mu może chodzić? - Jestem tutaj w dość nietypowej sprawie. Czy widział pan ostatnio tak zwanego Dagura? - Dagura? - wypaliłem nic nie myśląc - Nie, a coś się stało? - szczerze mówiąc byłem zaskoczony. - Dostaliśmy wiadomość, że widziano go w pańskim domu. - Przepraszam? Cały czas byłem w domu i nie zauważyłem, aby ktoś do niego wszedł. Z resztą to pewnie ktoś sobie robu ze mnie głupi żart. - Proszę uważać. Mapan docczynienia z starszym sierżantem Albrechtem Perfidnym. - to mnie zaskoczyło. Ten koleś miał za sobą sto trudnych, niebezpiecznych misji. - Naprawdę? To w takim razie przepraszam za złe zachowanie. - A wie pan coś może o jego miejscu pobytu? - Nie widziałem go od dwóch ostatnich miesięcy. Ostatnio gdy go widziałem to w centrum handlowym namawiał ludzi do kupowania kiełbas, bo zbliża się jakaś apokalipsa latającyh świń. - Oj, biedny chłopak. Mamy przynajmniej dwa wezwania tygodniowo dotyczące niezrównoważonego psychicznie chłopca. Cała straż miejska nazywa go Dagur Szalony, bo te jego pomysły to nie są normalne. - Miło mi się z panem rozmawia, ale szkoła czeka, więc jak chce pan coś konkretnego to proszę mówić szybko. - Oj, jakie to pokolenie zabiegane. To nic pilnego, ale jednak ważna sprawa. Niech pan dziś po południu przyjdzie na komisariat, aby złożyć zeznania. Potrzebujemy świadków, aby zamknąć tego chłopaka. Robi się coraz niebezpieczniejszy. - Dobrze, przyjdę napewno. - Do widzenia. - Do widzenia. - policjant wyszedł. Co za dzień. Zaraz spóżnię się na lekcję. Wypadłem z domu i pobiegłem do szkoły. - Ej, co tak długo? - Astrid poprawiła swoją grzywkę - Wiesz ile musiałam czekać? - Też się cieszę, że cię widzę. - Czkawka! - No co? - Odpowiesz mi na pytanie? - zrobiła wnerwioną minę. - Oj ty nawet nie chcesz wiedzieć jaki miałem przebojowy ranek. - zmarszczyła brwi - Najpierw zaliczyłem glebę. Potem zjadłem sos sardynkowy z płatkami. a na koniec odwiedziła mnie policja. - Hahaha - strasznie się śmiała - Czkawka, ty to masz szczęście. - Weź już nic nie mów. - zbliżyłem się do niej i zachłanie pocałowałem. Wytrzeszczyła na mnie oczy jakby nie wiedziała, co się dzieje - Zapomniałaśo buziaku na przywitanie, więć musiałem go nadrobić. - Czkawka - pomachał głową na boki. - Tak się nazywam. - wyprostowała się ze zdziwienia. - Chodzmy lepiej na lekcje, bo się spóźnimy. - Dla mojej ksieżniczki wszystko. Minęło wesołe czterdzieści pięć minut plastyki. Wiadro biorąc pod uwagę długą nieobecność moją i Astrid postanowił krótko streścić, co się ostatnio wydarzyło. Oczywiście bliźniaki dorzuciły swoje pięć groszy i Sączysmark przykleił się do krzesła. Nawet Śledzik śmiał się jak nie on. Wyszliśmy z sali i stanęliśmy pod największym oknem. Nagle poczułem na sobie ciężar. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem ... Niestety nikt nie zgadł, ale dedyk dostaje użytkownik wiki Alex, który poprosił mnie, abym zaznaczała w jakiś sposób nexty i JulciaXD7722. Odwróciełem się i zobaczyłem ... Rocky. - Rocky? Co ty tu robisz? - reszta paczki dziwnie się na nas popatrzyła. No może z wyjątkiem Astrid, która przytuliła wiszącą na mnie dziewczynę. - Musiałam sprawdzić jak czują się moje, małe gołąbeczki. - wszyscy momentalnie wybudzili się z osłupienia. - Jakie gołąbeczki? Przecież okno zamknięte. - Mieczyk jak zwykle rozbraja system - A gdzie ich gniazdo? - Rocky rozbawiona zerknęła na blondyna. - Rocky, proszę cię przestań. - Czkawka wydawał się podirytowany. - To wy im jeszcze nie powiedzieliście? - A o czym? - zaciekawił się Śledzik. - No, że Astrid i Czkawka są parą. - Rocky poklepała chłopaka po ramieniu. - Uuuu... - Heatera się obudziła - Czemu nic nie powiedzieliście? - Jakoś nie było okazji. - Astrid wtrąciła się rozmowy - A właściwie, co ty tu robisz? - Jestem pełnąprawną drugoklasistką tej oto szkoły. - Serio? - Tak. - To super. Poszliśmy na lekcję. Usiedliśmy w ławkach. Nauczyciel zaczął gadać coś o historii starożytnej Francji. Reszta lekcji skończyła się nawet szybko. Wyszliśmy ze szkoły. Objąłem Astrid ramieniem i ruszyliśmy do domu. Patrzyłem na dziewczynę, w której oczach odbijały się promienie słońca. - Astrid? - popatrzyła mi w oczy - Myślałem sobie, czy nie poszłabyś ze mną na spacer? - No ja nie wiem Czkawuś. - jak ona kocha się ze mną drażnić - A zasłużyłeś? - Myślę, że tak. - A ja uważam, że jednak nie. - Naprawdę? - pocałowałem ją namiętnie - To ja przyjdę po ciebie o 16. - doszliśmy pod jej dom - To pa. - Pa Czkawka. Pożegnałem się z Astrid i ruszyłem na komisariat. Szybko to zrobię i będzie z głowy. Doszedłem do wielkiego budynku. Przycisnąłem ręką klamkę i wszedłem do środka. Przede mną roztaczał się długi, wąski korytarz z milionem drzwi. Szedłem, przyglądając się napisom. Na jednych było napisane ŚlEDZTWO ZAMKNIĘTE, na drugich BAZA DANYCH, a na trzecich POKÓJ PRZESŁUCHAŃ. Te ostatnie były uchylone. Trochę mnie to zdziwiło. Coś w głowie mówiło mi, żebym tego nie robił, ale ja nie słuchałem. Wszedłem do pokoju, ale nic nie zauważyłem. Mój wzrok przyciągnęło jedynie ogromne lustro. Miało z trzy metry długości. Coś mi tu nie pasowało. Skoro w sali nikogo nie ma to światło nie powinno się świecić i drzwi powinny być zamknięte. Wyjąłem z plecaka butelkę pełną wody, której nie wypiłem w szkole i wszedłem do pomieszczenia, które było za grubą szybą. To, co tam zobaczyłem ... zapamiętam to na wieki. Jakiś nastolatek celował pistoletem w bezbronnego policjanta. Był dosyć szczupły, ale i wysoki. Sądząc po jego twarzy musiał coś brać. - Uciekaj stąd chłopcze! Biegnij po pomoc! - krzyczał policjant, próbując wyrwać się z mocnego, krępującego uścisku chłopaka. - Cisza! - krzyknął napastnik i skierował broń w moją stronę - Stój cicho, albo zastrzelę jego i ciebie! Rozdział XIII Zaczynając pisać tego bloga planowałam zrobić 6 - 8 rozdziałów, a tu proszę. Doszliśmy już do trzynastego. Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że wbiliście już prawie 200 komentarzy. To niesamowite. W takim oto przypadku cały rozdział dedykuję wszystkim moim czytelnikom. ''' Zamurowało mnie. Największy komisariat policji w mieście i takie rzeczy się dzieją. Stałem cicho i nieruszałem się, ale nagle wpadłem w nieopanowany śmiech. Chłopak popatrzył na mnie i skrzywił się potwornie. A ja nadal się śmiałem. Dziwna reakcja na to, że zaraz możesz zginąć. - Śmiej się dalej, a pożegnasz się ze swoją buźką - mówił mierząc pięścią w moją twarz. Wpadłem na ciekawy pomysł. - Hahaha - aż się popłakałem z śmiechu - I co mi zrobisz? Co? Walniesz w twarz? Ojeju, jak się boję. - drwiłem sobie z chłopaka. - Zaraz ci pokarzę! - właśnie na to czekałem. Tak się zdenerwował, że zapomniał o policjancie i puścił. Podszedł do mnie. Zamachnął się, ale przyłożyłem mu w głowę butelką. Padł na zimię jak długi. - I kto by pomyślał, że to ta niepozorna butelka może być tak świetną bronią! - krzyknąłem radośnie i pomogłem wstać policjantowi. '''Zapraszam na mojego blogi: *Igrzyska smoków *Zaginiony wiking Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Pliki o zastrzeżonych prawach autorskich